


Turned To Real Life

by Avocadokid



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alycia Debnam-Carey - Freeform, Commander Lexa, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Femslash, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Happy Ending, Heda Lexa, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Smut, Soulmates, The 100 - Freeform, The 100 Femslash, khaleesi - Freeform, lexa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avocadokid/pseuds/Avocadokid
Summary: Whilst in LA for a read-through for Season 6 of Game of Thrones, Emilia bumps into an up-and-coming star with an intriguing Australian accent. Little did she know she had just met the love of her life....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eyes are magic  
> See right through me  
> Makes me feel like  
> A girl in a fantasy  
> Turned to real life  
> Now I'm glowing  
> Like a sunset  
> In the window  
> Of my dreams  
> That turned to real life  
> I'll never forget when  
> For the first time  
> A girl in a fantasy  
> Turned to real life  
> Your fingers running  
> Over my body  
> Makes me feel like  
> A silver angel  
> Under the moonlight  
> Right beside me  
> Makes me feel like  
> A girl in a fantasy  
> Turned to real life...  
> (Lyrics by Shiny Toy Guns)
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is fabricated and the characters it depicts are not a true representation of either "the real" Emilia or Alycia (including their sexual orientations). I am fully aware that the timelines and locations etc. of specific real-life events are not correct in this story - this is because nothing in this story actually happened in real life. This story is not part of any official story line of The 100 or Game of Thrones. Furthermore I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

Emilia placed another item of clothing into the already over-stuffed bag, which was resting on her queen-sized bed. She went to close the bag and leaned down on top of it, using what little body weight she had to try and get the zips to align. She managed to pull the zip most of the way around before it got caught on the sleeve of a jumper, which was protruding out from the side of the bag. She gently shoved the bag back and huffed in frustration as she thought to herself, _how the hell am I going to fit all my toiletries in here as well?!_

Her flight to Los Angeles was booked for 8am the next morning. She had to attend a read-through in LA for Season 6 of Game of Thrones, which was due to commence filming in a few days time.

She lay down spread-eagled across the foot of the bed next to her over-stuffed bag and just stared up at the ceiling, thinking of how crazy the next few months were going to be. She knew that this time off before filming would be the only time she would have to herself for a while, and she wasn’t sure she was ready to get back to work. She sighed loudly as she thought to herself,  _screw this, I can finish packing in the morning._  Emilia stood up quickly, and tugged down on the over-sized t-shirt she was wearing as a nightdress, before exiting the room. It was 10pm, but she felt anxious about the trip and knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep yet. She headed into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

Her flat in London was very modern, but small. She had put a lot of time and money into giving it a professional-yet-edgy vibe. It felt like home to her, but after spending so much time in the States, she had come to realise that she had outgrown the flat and was toying with the idea of buying a place in LA.

………………….......................

She sunk down into the soft dark red sofa in the living room, clutching hold of her hot cup of tea. She loved her sofa, it was like being hugged it was so comfortable. She snatched the remote up off the coffee table, hit the power button, and started flicking through the TV channels to find something to take her mind off of things.

She barely gave each channel a chance. As soon as the name of the show appeared on the information bar across the bottom of the screen, she made an impulsive decision.

“No” she murmured to herself as she clicked the ‘CH+’ button _._ “No _” [‘click’],_  “no” _[‘click’],_ “hell no!” _[‘click’]_.

She got to the CW Channel and the information bar came up. It was a re-run of an episode of “The 100”. She paused with her thumb still hovering over the CH+ button, and stared at her own reflection in the black TV screen as she waited for the TV to catch up from her aggressive channel changing.

Throughout her time on Game of Thrones, Emilia liked to watch any TV show or film which had strong female characters to help her develop her own character on the show. She had heard of The 100, but had never watched it. All she knew was that the lead was apparently a strong-minded young blonde woman.

The screen suddenly burst into life as a young blonde woman was shouting. Emilia was about to hit the CH+ button again but stopped herself when she saw who the blonde woman on the screen was shouting at.  _Hello…and who might you be?_  Emilia thought to herself as she dropped the remote onto the sofa and took a sip of her tea, all the time focusing on the brunette beauty on her TV screen.

Emilia had known she was gay for some time now, but hadn’t told a soul. She had a full on epiphany moment when she was 16 years old whilst sat in the back seat of her mother’s car, a week or so after having her heart broken for the first time. For the entire c.30 minute car journey, she sat quietly in the back and chanted to herself in her head, _oh shit, I’_ _m gay! Oh my god, how have I only just realized this? I’m like totally gay!_

Emilia watched closely as the blonde continued to shout, and the gorgeous brunette she was fixating on backed up away from her until she was pinned up against a table. She was wearing what looked like armour, and her dark long hair was pulled back away from her face. She had what looked like dry war paint dripping down across her striking facial features. “Get out” the brunette slowly hissed at the blonde.

Emilia had no idea what was going on, but she couldn’t take her eyes off of the brunette.  _How have I not seen this show?! Holy shit, are they about to kiss? Please kiss, pleeeeease kiss!_  Emilia watched to find that there was no kiss, but she noted that the blonde totally clocked the brunette before walking out of the tent.  _Who is she?_  Emilia thought, as she quickly leaped up from the sofa, slamming her half-drunk cup of tea onto the coffee table in front of her, as she went to get her phone from the bedroom.

She snatched her phone up off the bedside table and sat down on the bed while hastily typing “The 100” into the IMDB search bar. She scrolled down to the cast list. Instantly recognising the small thumbnail photo of the brunette, she clicked on it: ‘Alycia Debnam-Carey – Lexa.’

Emilia spent the next while goggling the actor and smiled when she came across a recent interview where Alycia was quoted to having said, “I have a serious girl crush on Emilia Clarke.”  _Feelings are mutual_ , Emilia thought to herself. She glimpsed at the time and it brought her crashing back down to reality.  _Shit, I have to be up and ready for 4am pickup. What is with the need to arrive 3 hours before an international flight?!_

She made sure her alarm was set and placed her phone back down on the bedside table. She went back into the living room to find another show was on. She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. Mentally kicking herself for forgetting to drink the rest of her tea, she took the mug into the kitchen and poured its cold contents down the sink.

After brushing her teeth and double checking to make sure her alarm was definitely set, she pulled the duvet cover back and crawled into bed. She shut her eyes, and let her body relax into the soft white sheets.

………………..........................

Lexa was standing opposite her, gazing right into Emilia’s eyes with an intense look upon her face. The charcoal tones of dried on black war paint dripping down her cheekbones made her eyes look even more fierce. Emilia noticed Lexa’s normally bright green eyes darkened as her pupils dilated. Lexa gently placed her sun-kissed hands onto Emilia’s supple neck, grazing her warm soft skin with her thumb. Lexa gently pulled her forwards, placing her lips slowly upon Emilia’s. It was a soft, seductive kiss, but Emilia could tell that Lexa wanted more.

Lexa suddenly picked her up effortlessly and carried her over to a nearby table in the corner of the tent. Emilia complied, wrapping her legs around Lexa’s strong core. She could feel Lexa’s hard cold armour pressing against her soft body. They continued to kiss as Lexa sat Emilia down upon the table. Their lips broke apart momentarily as Lexa skilfully whipped Emilia’s shirt off over her head, exposing Emilia’s bare ample breasts. Lexa continued to gaze into Emilia’s eyes fiercely, before crashing back down onto Emilia’s body, interlocking their lips once more, and exploring her pale soft body with her strong hands. Lexa sucked Emilia’s lower lip into her mouth and bit down flirtatiously. Hearing Emilia whimper, she slowly kissing down the length of Emilia’s neck, wanting to taste every inch of her.

Emilia could feel her clit throbbing. As if Lexa could read her mind, she felt Lexa go to undo the button to her jeans. Lexa pulled her mouth from Emilia’s neck and gazed into her eyes once more. She pressed her hand down into Emilia’s underwear and paused when she felt how wet the girl was. Still staring into Emilia’s eyes, a smile flashed across Lexa’s face before she inserted her fingers deep inside of Emilia.

Emilia awoke as her whole body jerked violently as she climaxed. Still half asleep and not knowing what was reality and what wasn’t, she rode the over welling feeling of pleasure for as long as she could before collapsing back down into her soft bed. After a minute or so of just lying there, enjoying the fuzzy relaxed feeling in her head. She grabbed the duvet and yanked it over her body once more. Allowing the feeling to consume her, she quickly fell back into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Emilia loved being in the States, given that her natural hair colour was so different to that of her character, as long as she kept her mouth shut, she never got recognised. The read-through had gone well and she had decided to stay in LA a little longer to enjoy what remaining time she had left before filming started. She had been practicing her lines in her hotel room alone all morning and decided it was time for a break.

She aimlessly wondered around the farmers market, enjoying the crowds bustling around her. She stopped at a bakery, noticing all the amazing looking pastries on display, she thought to herself,  _do pasties count as lunch if I skipped breakfast? Now to get the apple turnover or pecan pie, or get them both and keep one for later….. Both, definitely both._

After paying, the young man behind the register smiled and handed her a white plastic bag with the pastries wrapped up inside. He looked at her in a way Emilia had seen so many times before.  _Not another one! Not interested mate, move along!_  She really did not like all of the male attention she received constantly, but at least the man had not recognised her. She smiled back politely, avoiding eye contact, and thanked him before turned around to make a b-line back to her hotel to eat her breakfast-for-lunch in peace.

As she was exiting the market, she caught a glimpse of an incredibly attractive young brunette excitedly selecting cut flowers from a near-by flower stall. Emilia stopped dead in her tracks thinking,  _hang on, she looks a lot like that unbelievably fit actor from that show the other night. Could it actually be her? Hard to tell without the war paint! Shit, what was her name, Alycia something…_ Emilia decided to get a little closer to see if her suspicions were right.

She slowly walked into the stall, pretending to look at the flowers, every now and then glancing up at the taller girl, who had now selected a whole bouquet of flowers. Emilia could barely see the girls face over the mountain of cut flowers in her arms.

Alycia went to pay, looking very happy with her soon-to-be purchase. Emilia curiously watched the girl struggle to get her wallet out, with the flowers in one arm and the other hand clutching hold of three cloth bags full of fresh goods. She could see her knuckles were turning white from the weight of the bags.  _I swear it is her! Wow I’m good at celebrity spotting! Gosh, she is so much more elegant in real life!_

One of the shop assistance noticed Emilia gawking at Alycia, and came up behind the petite girl. “Can I help you with anything?” came a voice from behind Emilia. She almost leapt out of her skin. Startled, she swung around to find the source of the voice. An elderly woman looked down at her, stone faced, obviously not recognising who she was.  _What the hell? Ok, smile, don’t let her know who you are, given that she just affectively caught you stalking fittie Lexa whatever-her-name-is._ Emilia quickly composed herself and putting on her best Sarah Connor accent she responded, “yeah all good thanks, just having a look”.

The shop assistant raised her eyebrows before walking off without saying another word.  _Wow, excellent customer service, first frighten the bejesus out of the prospective buyer, and then just walk off without… Hang on, where did she go?_  Realising that the woman who had caught her attention had already paid and left, Emilia quickly exited the stall in hopes of catching just one more glimpse of the intriguing young actor.

She quickly sped-walked into the centre of the market place walkway, hoping to spot her, but given Emilia’s height, she couldn’t see a thing through the crowds. Giving up, Emilia thought to herself,  _oh well, probably for the best. What would I have said, ‘hi, I’m an actor too and I had an epic dream about you the other night, so I decided to follow you?’ What every girl longs to hear!_  Emilia dropped her gaze to the brick paved walkway and spun around to walk back towards her hotel.

[‘WHAM!’] Emilia was knocked to the ground. She sat up dazed, not knowing what had happened. As she opened her eyes, blinking, she noticing cut flowers were strewn across her lap.

“Ow, what the hell?” came a female voice with a strong Australian accent from somewhere above her. Emilia’s eyes widened in horror, immediately realising what had happened.  _Please don’t be her, pleeeease don’t be her! OK just get up, hand her back her flowers and get the hell out of here!_

Still holding the majority of her flowers, which limited her view, Alycia stepped back to see what she had walked into.  _Maybe buying this many flowers was not the best of ideas!_ She thought as she glanced down, expecting to see the small inanimate object she bumped into. Instead, Alycia was shocked to find a young woman on the floor at her feet, dazed, with a badly grazed knee. “Oh my god, are you ok?” Alycia immediately dropped her things to the ground and helped the smaller brunette up off the ground.

Avoiding looking up at the woman who had now helped her to her feet, Emilia broke into apologising profusely (as is the British way!) whilst hurrying to pick up the flowers and rekindle them into a bouquet again (albeit, a rather smooshed bouquet). Alycia immediately clocked the Southern English accent and looked at the young woman with intrigue.  _Oh wow, what an accent! Who is this beautiful girl?_

Still rattling off apologies, Emilia finally stood up straight to face Alycia and handed her back her flowers, whilst still avoiding eye contact.

Alycia looked at the blushing face in front of her and immediately recognised her,  _shit, it’s Khaleesi!_  

Realising that Alycia hadn’t said anything since helping her to her feet, Emilia looked up, and to her surprise was met by beautiful sparkling green eyes looking directly into her with intrigue. Emilia was stunned and her rambling apologies ceased.  _Wow, those eyes…_. 

Suddenly acutely aware of the silence, Alycia smiled at the world-famous actor in front of her, suddenly feeling a bit star-struck with butterflies forming in her stomach.  _Shit, I just mowed down the Mother of Dragons!_ She thought, as her cheeks began to blush. Still locking eye contact with the girl in front of her, Alycia opened her mouth to speak, “how rude of me, I’m Al…”

“Excuse me, Alycia Deb-dam Carey, or is it DebNAM Carey? Whatever…” came a voice beside them.

This sudden interruption caused Alycia to break eye contact with the petite British actor before her. She looked around to find the source of this interruption and found a 20 something over-confident girl smiling excitedly at her. Emilia clicked,  _that’s it, that’s her name – ‘Alycia Debnam Carey’._

The fan continued, “My boyfriend has a huge crush on you, Heda Leksa Kom-Trikru. Can I please get a photo? He will just die when he finds out about this!”

Emilia realised that the commotion of bumping into the up and coming star was attracting a lot of attention, and she really didn’t want to get recognised. She went to put the bunch of flowers with the others next to the bags of goods at Alicia’s feet, hoping to just duck out of the situation altogether. She placed the flowers neatly down and uttered in a low voice without making eye contact, “I won’t take up any more of your time. I do apologies, please excuse me”.

The fan completely ignored what Emilia was saying, and shoved an iphone into Emilia’s hand announcing, “I’m sure you know how to work an iphone SE, can you please take a few shots of us? I like having a choice of photos.” The fan gave a brief smirk to Emilia, obviously completely oblivious as to who she was.

Emilia glanced at Alycia as if to say ‘are you ok with this?’ Alycia was perplexed that the fan did not recognise the Game of Thrones star standing right next to her. She did not like the way her so-called fan was talking down to the Emilia, who had moments earlier been apologising profusely for what was equally her mistake. Alycia plucked the iphone from Emilia’s hand. Locking eyes with the petite actor again, she confessed, “my friend and I are in the middle of a conversation.” Alycia gave Emilia a quick smile and wink and Emilia felt her heart race, noting the slight Australian twang in her accent. Alycia continued, “but for you, I am willing to take one brief selfie, but we must be quick as we have places to be.”

For a second, Alycia dragged her gaze away from Emilia’s to get the settings of the phone sorted. The fan fluffing her hair, still ignoring Emilia’s presence, and raced to stand next to Alycia, pouting for the camera. Alycia stretched out her arm, politely smiling for the camera, and raised her gaze to connect with Emilia’s once more. Emilia froze, lost in Alycia’s eyes, momentarily forgetting to breath.

Alycia took three of four photos in quick succession, unable to stop holding her gaze with Emilia the whole time. As she took the last photo, she noticed that the graze on Emilia’s knee was starting to bleed.

“There you go, I took a couple of shots for you” Alycia smiled politely at the fan as she handed her back her phone. “Thanks Alycia, my boyfriend is gonna love it!” The fan walked off looking very happy with herself. As soon as she was out of earshot, Alycia turned to Emilia with a look of concern across her face, “your knee, it’s bleeding.”

Emilia hadn’t even noticed, she felt like she had been stunned by the young brunette in front of her. Looking into her eyes seemed to make everything stop. She had never experienced such a connection before, but now was not a time to analyse what was going on.

“Oh it’s nothing, my fault for not looking where I was going!” Emilia looked down at her knee, surprised to see blood, given she couldn’t feel any pain.

After catching sight of her injured knee, suddenly the pain hit. Not just from her knee, but from her wrist too. It was burning like it was on fire. She lifted her arm up to examine it and saw another graze on the palm of her hand. Bits of grit from the hard brick paving were visible inside the wound, and she instinctively began to pick them out.

“Oh no, I really did knock you down hard!” All of a sudden, Alycia had closed the gap between them and had taken Emilia’s hand into her own, examining the graze carefully. She was shocked at how small Emilia’s hand was. The smaller girls scent suddenly filled Alycia’s nostrils, overwhelming her senses. _Fuck, she smells incredible!_

Taken aback by the sudden closeness and gentle touch by Alycia's soft hands, Emilia was lost for words and just looked up at Alycia's concerned face and smiled.

Alycia could hear Emilia's breathing relax and looked up to meet her eyes again. “Wow. Brown and blue” Alycia impulsively whispered out loud without meaning to.

“Huh?” questioned Emilia staring inquisitively at the beautiful Australian before her.

Alycia's eyes widened as she realised she had mumbled that out loud and she started to blush, “um. Nothing, it’s just, well, your eyes…” she stuttered, “they are both brown and blue. I have heard of it but never actually seen it before.”

Emilia muttered, “oh yeah…. I was born with it. Most people think they are blue or green, unless you look closely…” Suddenly acutely aware of how close they must be for Alycia to notice this about her, she felt vulnerable and overwhelmed by the whole situation. Her knee and hand were starting to throb, so she broke the eye contact, gently pulled her hand out of Alycia's and went to pick up her bag of pastries off the floor.

Realising the British actor was preparing to leave, Alycia quickly gathered her things and hurried back over to the girl, noticing her limping a little as she turns back to face her.

Alycia nervously addressed her, not wanting her to leave, “listen, my place is just around the corner. I have a first aid kit. At the very least, please let me patch you back up again, and maybe I can interest you in some lunch? My way of saying sorry for mowing you down!”

Emilia hesitated for a moment, still feeling vulnerable, but not wanting to leave Alycia’s presence, she thought to herself,  _with that accent, who could say no_! “Sounds good” Emilia replied, her face breaking out into a large smile as she relaxed and made eye contact once more. 

Alycia's heart suddenly began to race,  _wow, what a smile!_ “Great! It’s just this way” Alycia gestured towards the exit of the market place and Emilia began to follow. She tried her very best to hide the pain coming from her knee, but god did it hurt! Alycia watched the smaller girl limping slightly and went to grab her bag of pastries “please, let me carry this?”

Touched by the gesture, Emilia replied, “you can’t possibly carry any more, you will topple over!”

Alycia just smiled and gracefully swooped the bag out of Emilia’s hand. 

Looking straight ahead at the sidewalk as they walked along, Alycia casually stated to the girl at her side, “I hope I haven’t injured you too badly, I bet you are filming again soon. I would hate to be responsible for disfiguring the Mother of Dragons and delaying the shoot!”

_Shit, she knows who I am!_ Emilia felt taken aback, and a bit embarrassed. “I’m impressed! No one ever recognises me without the wig! Sorry, how rude of me, I should have introduced myself. I’m Emilia, but please, call me Em.”

Alycia had been a fan of her work for some time now, but only knew her as ‘Emilia Clarke’. The thought of called her ‘Em’ felt very odd, but she liked it.

Alycia smiled, “Nice to meet you, Em. My place is the one with the white door.” She pointed at a nearby building on the left. “How come people don’t recognise you? Your face is everywhere, and that gorgeous accent of yours…” Alycia trailed off, suddenly feeling really embarrassed about referring to her accent as ‘gorgeous’. She started mentally kicking herself,  _you idiot! Shut up, shut up, shut up_!!!

Emilia laughed, completely ignoring the complement, “it’s the Targaryen ice blond wig that’s recognisable, not me!”

Alycia saw the way Emilia’s nose crinkled as she laughed and stopped punishing herself, suddenly feeling more relaxing in Emilia’s presence.

As they arrived at the door, Alycia struggled to reach into her pocket to get her keys out. Emilia noticed the girl struggling and exclaimed, “please let me hold something?!”

Alycia replied, “no it’s fine, you are hurt. If you could just reach into my pocket and get the keys out, that would be great." 

Alycia held the bags and flowers out the way and tilted her hip towards Emilia. Emilia hesitated for a second but did what she was told. She closed the gap between them, reached over and gently went to put her uninjured hand into the taller girls pocket. Her face was centimetres away from Alycia's and the smell of coconuts and perfume filled Emilia's nostrils.  _Bloody hell she smells good! Shit, concentrate on the task at hand, and whatever you do, don’t get lost in those eyes again!_

Emilia fumbled to find the entrance to the pocket and gently pressed down, slowly sliding her hand inside the skin-tight jeans. She felt the keys with the tips of her fingers, wrapped her fingers around them and gently tugged, trying to free the keys.

Enjoying feeling of the smaller girls hand in her pocket, Alycia couldn’t help but smile. Something caught her eye, and she looked up to find the same young girl from earlier standing 20 meters or so away from them, just watching, with her iphone at the ready to take more pictures.  _Shit, she must have followed us!_  Alycia jerked away from Emilia and the keys fell to the ground.

Emilia instantly felt awful that Alycia had recoiled so violently from her touch. She quickly picked up the keys off the floor and opened her mouth to start apologising again.

Alycia pressed the flowers under her arm to free up a hand, not caring that she was further damaging them. She snatched the keys from Emilia, putting her head down she whispered, “don’t look behind you, we have company”.

Emilia realised what was happening and followed Alycia's lead, looking down at the concrete steps, allowing her long brown hair to cover her face.

Alycia quickly unlocked the door, hurried inside, chucked the bags and flowers onto the floor in the hallway and then yanked Emilia inside before slamming the door shut. 

“I should have told that girl to get lost from the get go! Or even better, I should have pretended to be someone else! I am sorry Em, I just find if really disturbing when I get followed home! I’m sure you get it all the time, being voted the sexiest woman alive and all.”

Emilia’s heart was racing from the excitement,  _gosh, someone has done their homework! Maybe I shouldn’t feel so embarrassed for watching you at the flower stall!_ Emilia looked up at her and smiled, “it’s fine, don’t worry about it. Lying to a fan about who you are rarely works, I’m sure she would have followed you regardless!”

Seeing that smile again immediately calmed her down. She softly grabbed Emilia’s injured hand to inspect the wound once more. This time, she noticed a small bumblebee tattoo on Emilia’s little finger and without even thinking, Alycia instinctively ever-so briefly traced the outline of the tattoo with her finger. Feeling embarrassed for doing this, realizing how intimate and inappropriate she was being, she quickly composed herself. “Let’s get these grazes sorted hey?” Alycia encouraged, now gesturing towards the bathroom, still loosely holding Emilia’s hand.

Emilia allowed the taller brunette to lead her by the hand into the bathroom. Alycia closed the toilet lid and gestured for her to sit down. She complied, and Alycia gently released the girls hand and turned around to find the first aid kit. “I know we have one in here somewhere” she murmured whilst rummaging through the contents of the small cupboard beneath the sink. Emilia stared at the back of the younger woman’s head, recalling the amazing coconut smell of her hair.

“Found it!” Alycia excitedly announced, breaking Emilia from her trance. Alycia knelt down in front of the smaller girl and unzipped the first aid kit, getting out the bandages, tweezers and antiseptic cream. She gently picked up Emilia’s hand once more and cradled it in her own, closely examining the grit engrained in the wound. Emilia watched the woman before her, making a metal note of the way her eyebrows clenched as she concentrated on plucking out the grit from her hand. She was mesmerised.

Alycia had just finished putting the final touches on Emilia’s bandaged hand. Happy with her work she announced, “there. Good as gold! Now for that knee...” She smiled and looked up to face Emilia, only to find two big beautiful eyes gazing right into her. She noticed how the hazel brown around her pupils seamlessly faded to a crystal-clear shade of blue.

Alycia's smile slowly faded, as she felt the whole world drip away. Instinctively, she moved in closer to the girl’s face, completely lost in her gaze.

Emilia noticed the girl's expression change from happy smilie to something else,  _is that wanting in her eyes?_  Her senses were overloaded when Alycia swiftly moved in closer, her nostrils filled with Alycia's smell once more. Without even thinking, Emilia lent forward and gently placed her lips onto Alycia's. Her eyes slid shut and she inhaled deeply, letting the smell of coconuts and perfume fill her senses as she drew Alycia's lower lip into her mouth and began to suck gently. She could feel Alycia responding and kissing her back.

Alycia was surprised at how soft and full Emilia’s lips were. The only other woman she had kissed was Eliza on set in front of 30 plus people, which was just work to her. She parted her mouth and slowly started massaging Emilia’s tongue with her own, deepening the kiss. She inhaled slowly through her nose, enjoying the smaller girls scent.

Forgetting about the injury on her hand, Emilia instinctively raised it up to the back of Alycia's neck, and gently ran her fingers up into her soft flowing hair, pulling the young brunette closer. A sharp pain from the movement of her grazed hand interrupted Emilia’s thoughts, causing her to come crashing back down to reality. Suddenly realising what she was doing, Emilia gently pulled away breaking the kiss and began to panic.

“Shit, I’m SO sorry! I should not have done that....” Emilia whispered right away, staring at the white tiles on the bathroom floor, feeling overwhelmingly afraid of Alycia’s reaction to what had just happened. She raised her hands up to cover her face, wanting to just disappear. _What the fuck did I just do! I am SUCH an idiot, she is going to hate me! What is wrong with me?!_ Her stomach was in knots and her mind was racing. All she could do was chant “I’m so sorry” quietly into her hands, feeling incredibly trapped and like she was reeling out of control.

Alycia knelt back onto her heels,  _wow, what just happened?!_ She blinked and looked up at the girl in front of her, who was now covering her face, shacking her head and whispering apologise under her breathe. She could hear her voice was shaking like she was about to cry.

Seeing Emilia so upset caused a pang in Alycia’s heart. She hated seeing her like this. _No, no, no, don’t blame yourself, please no._ Alycia hesitated for a moment, not knowing what to say. Not caring how venerable it made her feel, she instinctively reached out and grabbed Emilia’s hands and gently tugged them away from her face. “You Brits are so polite! You apologise for everything don’t you?” Alycia teased.

Emilia could hear the smile in the girls voice and looked up, still feeling overwhelmingly embarrassed about what had just happened,  _wait, what, she isn’t disgusted at me?_ Seeing Alycia smiling warmly at her automatically dissolved her negative feelings, and she couldn’t help but smile sheepishly back in return. She felt like she was about to burst into laughter as well as tears. All of a sudden, the girls were interrupted by a loud voice coming from the hallway.

“Leesh, you home?” Marny bellowed after walking in the front door and almost tripping over the pile of bags in the hallway. Noticing the squashed flowers on the floor, she quickly rushed through to the living room, hunting for her roommate. “Leesh, you ok?”

“In here!” Alycia called back, whilst standing up and looking around to make sure there was no evidence of what had just happened. Marny raced around the corner into the bathroom to find her best friend standing over a young woman who was perched on the loo. She looked inquisitively at Emilia, noticing the grazed knee and bandaged up hand. “What’s going on here then?” she inquired.

Noticing Emilia just gazing at the floor, obviously feeling rather awkward, Alycia turned to her friend and explained, “Marny, this is Em, we bumped into each other in the market and I accidently bowled her over! I was just helping her get cleaned up and then we were going to grab some lunch.” Marny just looked from Alycia to Emilia and back again, not recognising the Game of Thrones star. She noticing that Emilia hadn’t looked up once to engage in the conversation. “Okayyy. And what’s with the flowers all over the floor in the hall?!”

“Another stalker incident I’m afraid! Em, this is Marny, my roommate. Marny, Em.”

Emilia glanced up at Marny, her mind still racing about what had happened moments before. “Hi Marny, nice to meet you” Emilia uttered, whilst trying to stand, feeling awkward being the only one sitting in the now crowed bathroom. She went to put weight on her injured knee and it buckled, Alycia quickly grabbed the girl around her small waist, which stopped her from falling.

“Geez Leesh, what the hell did you do to her!” Marny joked. “Well, I’m going to get some lunch. Can I make you girls something?”

Alycia looked at Emilia, who just nodded once, still clutching her knee, obviously in pain and wanting Marny to leave. “Thanks Marny that would be great! Whatever you are having would be lovely.” Alycia smiled at her friend, still propping up the smaller girl in her arms, surprised with how petite and light she felt. “We won’t be long” Alycia added. Marny winked at Alycia and playfully flirted, “see yo’ ass soon!” before quickly exited the bathroom. Emilia witnessed the wink and felt a sudden pang of jealously. Alycia slowly eased Emilia back down onto the closed toilet lid and quickly shut the door to the bathroom. 

“Is she your girlfriend?” came a soft British voice behind her. Alicia spun around, taken aback by Emilia’s question. Without even thinking, Alycia blurted, “god no! She is my best friend! She doesn’t even know I’m gay! I mean, no one knows!” Alycia’s eyes widened as she realised what she had just admitted.  _Well done you idiot, now you have done it!_  “I mean, oh god! I don’t know what I mean!” 

Emilia sat and watched the young Australian try to explain herself. Seeing she was getting herself worked up, Emilia reached up and gently grabbed Alycia's hand, “hey, come here” she encouraged, as she gently tugged Alycia down towards her. Alycia stopped rambling and complied.

Emilia placed her hands on Alycia's face and without hesitation, she gently pulled her forwards locking their lips together once more. Emilia could feel Alycia relaxing into her embrace. “I won’t tell if you won’t” Emilia whispered in between kisses.

Emilia stood up, wanting to get closer. She made sure to put her weight onto her good leg. Alycia responded by swiftly pressing her up against the wall, interlocking their fingers and pinning her hands up against the wall above Emilia’s head. “Oh god!” Emilia whimpered, as Alicia slowly kissed down the side of her neck, wanting to taste every inch of the Game of Thrones star. 

“Leesh?” came Marny’s voice from the other side of the door, “sourdough or savory muffins?”

“Fuck!” Alycia whispered into Emilia's ear, not wanting to let the petite woman go. “Um, either is good. We will be out in a second!” she shouted back. They listened closely as they heard Marny humming to herself on her way back towards the kitchen. They both looked at each other and started laughing.

Alycia slowly released her grip on Emilia. Still staring intensely into her eyes, Alycia stated shyly, “central heterochromia”. Emilia just stared blankly at her. Alycia continued, “when you have eyes containing two completely different colours, I think it’s called central heterochromia” Alycia blushed,  _why did I say that! I am such a geek!_

Emilia just smiled and confessed, “I find you incredibly intriguing, ‘Leesh’ is it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emilia's Eyes:
> 
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mavoxn3rfV1qidrf1o1_1280.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

Alycia led Emilia into the living room, knee all bandaged up. She made sure to drop Emilia’s hand before entering the room.  _No way I’m ready for that conversation with Marny!_  Alycia thought to herself.

As they entered the room, they found Marny sitting on a beanbag chair, watching TV with an empty crumb-covered plate beside her, realising they had taken a while. Emilia immediately recognises the voices coming from the TV and glanced at the screen in horror as she watched her character being undressed by Viserys Targaryen.

Marny spotted them enter the room and paused the DVD, with a still image of Emilia about to get into a boiling hot bath, just standing there full frontal, displayed on the 52inch high definition flat screen TV.

Not yet realising what Marny was watching, Alycia just looked at Emilia’s shocked expression and thought to herself,  _what the hell is up with her?_

Marny started rambling, interrupting Alycia’s thoughts, “I hope you don’t mind Leesh, you guys were taking forever and I got bored, so I’m watching your DVDs.” Alycia followed Emilia’s gaze up passed Marny to see what she was staring at.  _No, oh god no!!!_ _Her heart stopped and she froze._

Marny continued, “I’m sick of hearing people rave about this silly show, including you, so I thought I would give it a go. So far, I’m not too impressed to be honest. I have no idea what is going on, and there is a lot of swearing and nudity, obviously” she gestured towards the TV, “and I’m only on episode one! I can’t believe you have all the DVDs, you perv! I mean, don’t get me wrong, I totally would, wouldn’t you Leesh?” she gestured towards the TV again. 

Alycia just stared at her friend in horror, not knowing what to do or say, trying her very best not to look at the paused image on display on their TV.

Marny continued, “I mean, I know we are both straight, obviously, but you must admit, that girl looks good butt naked!”

Alycia tried to interrupt her friend, “Marny, please turn this off. It’s really inappropriate, like you have no idea how inappropriate!” Alycia went to grab the remote off of her friend but Marny resisted.

“Chill out Leesh, we all know you are hard for the Mother of Dragons. I read that interview!” Marny teased, playfully pulling the remote away from Alycia.

“Please shut up Marny, you don’t realise….” Alycia begged, still trying to wrestle the remote off of her friend.

“Just coz you have a girl crush doesn’t make you a lesbian Leesh, chill out. What about you… sorry I have forgotten your name…. Would you?” she sneered at Emilia, gesturing towards the TV once more, still playfully fighting off Alycia.

“Marny I have been trying to tell you…” Alycia started saying before being interrupted by Emilia.

Emilia composed herself, and as confidently as she could she announced, “the name is Em. It’s short for Emilia….. Emilia Clarke….” Alycia noted how posh Emilia’s accent truly was and couldn’t help but feel aroused watching her take control of the situation.

Marny stared blankly at the girl not recognising the name, and still not realising the situation.

Emilia continued, trying to resist smirking as she spoke, “also known as Daenerys Targaryen, Khaleesi, The Unburnt, Mhysa and….. the Mother of Dragons…. The list goes on.” She raised her eye brows and gestured towards the TV with her eyes, unable to hold back a smile. 

Marny’s jaw dropped. She flopped the arm holding the remote to her side and just staring at Emilia. Alycia finally managed to yank the remote out of her limp hand. As she hit the power button turning off the TV, she whispered to her friend “I tried to stop you!”

“No way, you can’t be! She is British and….” Marny trailed off and just stared at Emilia’s face, searching for the resemblance. “You knew and you didn’t tell me?” Marny exclaimed, playfully hitting Alycia with a pillow.

“Ow! Hey! I tried, and anyway, I am the one who is mad at you for bringing up that freakin’ interview in front of her, thank you very much!” 

Marny disregarded Alycia’s comments, got up from the beanbag chair and walked over to Emilia. “Emilia, I am so embarrassed! You are a fantastic actor, much better than this one over here” she teased playfully whilst gesturing towards Alycia.

“Hey! Cheeky shit!” Alycia giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

Emilia laughed, loving how Marny didn’t seem fazed at all about what had just taken place, “please, call me Em. And Alycia is an amazing actor, just the other night I watched a bit of the 100 and was blown away by her performance.” Emilia glanced at Alycia and smiled, “listen, it’s been fun, but I really got to get back to learning my lines.”

Marny asked, “but what about lunch? The kettle is full, there is sourdough in the toaster, and we even have real butter!”

“Thanks for the offer, but time is getting on and I really do have to get back. Marny, it’s been a pleasure. I will leave you to watch the rest of that episode” Emilia winked slightly at her, “Leesh, it was great bumping into you.” She walked towards the door and picked up her bag of cold pastries.

Alycia followed her, making sure Marny was out of ear shot “I want to see you again” she whispered excitedly.

Emilia couldn’t help but smile, “ditto” she replied, heart racing with butterflies in her stomach. “I’m in town for one more day. Staying at The London West Hotel. Call me, I’m checked in under the name Emily McKinnon.” She gazed heavy into Alycia’s eyes, wanting nothing more than to kiss her again.

Alycia noted the way Emilia was looking at her, she could see the wanting in her eyes and it made she heart race.

“Leeshy-loo, where are you? I’m gonna carry on watching without you!” came Marny’s voice from the living room.

“You better go, don’t want you to miss the rest of that scene” Emilia joked, breaking the eye contact and turning to open the door. “Call me” Emilia added, with a cheeky smile on her face as she exited the house, closing the door behind her.

After the door clicked shut, Alycia leant up against it and her soul was flying, she had never felt this happy in her entire life. _What the hell just happened!?_ she thought to herself overwhelmed with excitement, instinctively brushing her lips gently with her fingertips, unable to stop a large grin from forming. “Alycia! Hurry up!!” Marny then demanded from her beanbag chair, interrupting her from her trance.


	4. Chapter 4

Emilia had been pacing around her hotel room all afternoon practicing her lines out loud, trying her very best not to think of the events from earlier that day.

She chucked the script down on the coffee table and slumped down onto the sofa, huffing in frustration.  _Those eyes, I need to see those intense green eyes again. And those lips…. I have never been pressed up against a wall like that…_  She closed her eyes, reached up and gently grazed her thumb over her lips, only for a moment before waking herself from her stupor. “Ahhh, fucking hell. Concentrate!” she exclaimed out loud to herself, reaching forwards and snatching the script back up off the table. 

Just as she found her place again in the script, the hotel room phone rang.

Her heart was racing,  _it has to be her_. “Hello?” Emilia inquired softly, with a smile on her lips. 

“Em, it’s Alex. Nathalie tells me you had an accident. Are you ok?” 

Emilia’s smile faded as she realised it wasn’t the sexy Australian accent she was hoping to hear.

“Oh hey Alex. All ok thanks, just tripped and grazed me knee and hand. Nothing too serious.” Emilia mindlessly picked at her bandaged knee as she spoke.

“Is there much damage or bruising? Will the makeup team be able to take care of it?” Emilia could hear the concern in his voice, knowing full well it wasn’t concern for her wellbeing, but concern for production.

Emilia went on to describe her wounds, starting to feel guilty for not calling him directly about it earlier, not really thinking of the impact it may have on filming, which was due to start in a few days time. She had text Nathalie about it on her way back to the hotel, making a joke about how clumsy she is. The thought of letting the team know about the injuries hadn’t even occurred to her until now, it was only a skinned knee after all. 

“I need you to come out to Croatia early so the makeup team can assess the damage. Andy can sort out your travel arrangements. Please confirm you are available to make the 10pm flight tonight from LAX?”

“Oh, um, yes sure. I understand. I am sorry Alex, I can be such a klutz!”

“It happens Em, don’t worry about it. I will get Andy to email over the travel arrangements. Just out of curiously, what did you trip over?” Alex questioned.

Emilia paused for a second before nervously laughing “oh it’s nothing really, I wasn’t looking where I was going and I got knocked over by a young woman!” Emilia didn’t want to name the Australian, to avoid any gossip from spreading. 

After finishing the conversation, Emilia sat back in the sofa. Her heart was racing from talking about the incident,  _did I say too much? Does he know? Oh my god, get a grip!_  She picked up the script again and resumed reciting her lines.

………………..........................

“Haha, found it!” Marny shouted excitedly, raising her iphone and waving it above her head, almost falling off of the beanbag chair in the process.

“What are you on about?” Alycia queried, snatching the phone from her friends hand. 

“That stalker you mentioned earlier, I guess he was hot coz you are giving him major bedroom eyes in this pic! No wonder he followed you home!”

Not wanting to correct her friend regarding the gender of her stalker, Alycia looked closely at the picture and immediately saw what Marny was referring to.  _Bloody hell, Em must have thought I was a right perv for looking at her like that!_  Alycia just scoffed and handed Marny back her phone, not wanting to talk about it.

“You ok Leesh? You have hardly said two words all day!” Marny stated, before taking another sip of her tea.

They had been watching Game of Thrones all afternoon, but Alycia could not concentrate. Every time Daenerys Targaryen came on screen, her heart began to race. She felt like she was in a dream. No way could this be real. She needed time to process things.

Just then, the scene with Daenerys being violently taken from behind from Karl Drogo started.

“I can’t watch this” Alycia announced, as she got up from the sofa to leave.

“Chill out Leesh, she is just acting!” Marny replied, placing her tea back down on the nearby coffee table.

“Please can we watch something else?” Alycia begged, feeling overwhelmed.

Marny huffed, obviously annoyed. She was just getting into the story line! She turned off the DVD player and normal TV came on. “Oh good, Graham Norton, you like this show” Marny stated. 

Alycia sat back down on the sofa, got comfortable again, and looked up at the screen only to spot Emilia sitting on Graham Norton’s couch. “Are you kidding me?!” Alycia spluttered out loud. 

Marny looked up at her friend from her position on the beanbag chair and questioned “Leesh, what is going on with you? Em is a big time star, of course she is everywhere at the moment! I think someone is a little jealous” Marny teased, playfully chucking a pillow at Alycia’s face. 

“I am not jealous, thank you very much” Alycia snapped, in a matter of fact tone, _I just can’t stop thinking about her and it’s driving me crazy!_ She thought as she watched Emilia explain to the audience about filming the rape scene with Jason Momoa, (the one they had been watching just moments ago), “so yeah obviously there is nudity, and to try and lighten the mood - not only was it a sex scene, but it was a kind of violent sex scene - so he decided to not use the modesty sock, but use a beautiful pink, fluffy sock. So getting that close up from me looking petrified and like, I didn’t want it to happen - it was just lots of laughter”. Alycia couldn’t take her eyes off the woman on the screen.  _God her accent is so fucking sexy! Did I for real kiss those lips? Did that actually happen!?_

Alycia watched Emilia closely as she put her hands in the air pretending to keep something back and with a smile across her face, she light heartedly acted, “it’s huge and it’s pink and I don’t know what to do!” before breaking into fits of laughter. Alycia’s heart skipped a beat watching Emilia crack up at her own joke, recognising the familiar crinkle in her nose as she laughed. Alycia couldn’t help but smile.  _God, she is so beautiful…_

Marny suddenly interrupted her thoughts, “it’s her smile” she announced. Alycia glanced at her with a puzzled look, Marny continued “that’s why I didn’t recognise her. She looks so different when she smiles. It’s not so much the hair. She seems like a smiley kind of person in real life, like you Leesh, but in the show, she never smiles.” Alycia just shrugged at her friend. Marny continued “that, and it’s hard to recognise her with clothes on!” she joked.

Alycia’s eyes widened, taken aback by her friends comment, “Marny, you can’t say that! She is my friend!” Alycia got up from the sofa and playfully threw the pillow back at Marny, hitting her square on the face, “I’m just going to make a quick phone call, you carry on watching” she encouraged, as she grabbed her phone from off the coffee table and quickly made her way into her room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

She started pacing around her room, thinking of what she was going to say. Butterflies started forming in her stomach as she marched around the room,  _why am I so nervous? This is ridiculous!_  

She sat down on the bed and googled the hotel phone number, hesitating for a moment before tapping the call button. She took a deep breath and waited for the call to connect.

“London West Hollywood, you’re talking with Kim how can I help you?” came a voice from the other end of the line.

“Hi, can I please be put through to Miss Emily Mckinnon, I’m not sure what room number she is in….” Alycia trailed off, waiting for a response.

“And who may I say is calling?” came the voice from the other end of the phone.

Alycia hesitated,  _I didn’t think this through!_  “Um, please tell her it’s Leesh, um, from the market. Yeah.” There was a momentary pause of silence. 

“One moment please.” The line went quiet and Alycia listened closely.

………………..........................

“None of you are fit to lead the Dothraki. But  _I_  am.” Emilia stated full volume out loud in her empty hotel room with no one to hear. H _ow am I going to deliver these epic speeches?_  The hotel room phone started to ring, interrupting her thoughts. “Hello?” she cautiously answered. 

“Miss Clarke, sorry to disturb you, but I have a Miss Leesh on the line. She says that she is ‘from the market’. Shall I put her through?”

Her mind started to race, she could feel her heart start to pound, “ah, yes please - yes, that’s fine.” There was a loud click. She paused, and could hear faint breathing at the end of the line, “Alycia?” she queried.

“Em, hey! Yes, it’s me!” Alycia nervously stumbled over her words, speaking really quickly. She automatically jumped up from the bed and anxiously started pacing around her room again.

Emilia could tell the girl was nervous and she couldn’t help but smile, a small laugh escaped her lips, “hey Leesh. I hope you had a good afternoon with your roommate. What did you two crazy kids get up to?”

“Oh, we didn’t get up to much to be honest, but I think it’s fair to say you have a another loyal fan.” Alycia stopped herself, feeling the need to clarify, “Marny I mean. Not me. Well technically, yes me...” Alycia started rambling, mentally kicking herself, and Emilia couldn’t help but laugh loudly, cutting Alycia off mid-sentence.

“Hey, so I was thinking, I know you are really busy learning your lines and all, and I can totally relate! But maybe I can come over tomorrow to help?”

Emilia’s heart sank, there is nothing that she wanted more. “Listen, you have no idea how much I want to see you tomorrow, but I’m afraid something has come up and I have to fly out to set earlier than expected.” Emilia didn’t want Alycia to know why, the last thing she wanted was for the young Australian to feel guilty. 

Alycia didn’t even try to hide her disappointment in her voice, “oh. I understand. When do you leave?” She slumped back down onto the bed.  _I came on too strong, she obviously wants to get away from me, and I don’t blame her!_

Emilia could hear she was upset, the last thing she wanted to do was push her away, “my flight is at 10pm. Leesh, I’m so sorry about this. I honestly thought I had at least one more day in LA. Unfortunately, they have this whole ‘one night only’ rule for visitors on set, but maybe if you are not too busy, you could come and visit me at some point?”

Alycia was taken aback by the impulsive invitation, “oh, ah, ok. Where are you filming exactly?”

It was a sudden reminder to Emilia that they had only just met, “mostly Croatia…”

Alycia interjected, “ooo, Croatia! That’s amazing! Far more exciting than Vancouver!”

Emilia smiled, “is that a yes?” 

“Uh, sure, yeah, why not” giggled Alycia, trying her best to sound cool and not give away her excitement, even if it is for only one night. Alycia continued, “Um, I don’t know how to say this without sounding like a complete looser, but can I please get your number?”

Emilia laughed loudly down the phone, “you could never be a looser, not even if you tried!”

After exchanging numbers, Emilia glanced at her watch and realised the time. “Shit, I’m afraid I better go. My car is due to pick me up in 30 minutes and I haven’t even packed yet!" 

“Ok, I will let you go. I would hate to make my Khaleesi late” Alycia teased, instantly feeling embarrassed and regretting referring to her as ‘ _my_  Khaleesi’.

Emilia felt her heart skip a beat, hearing Alycia call her by her characters name. “I’m glad you bowled me over today, Leksa Kom-Trikru” Emilia teased back. 

………………..........................

Emilia was sitting in the departures lounge, listening to music whilst scrolling through the thousands of images of Alycia on google. She had found a good spot tucked away from the main seating area, and had a whole row of seats all to herself. Pausing on an image of Alycia having her makeup applied on the set of The 100, Emilia felt her heart flutter. _Fuck, she is just so beautiful!_ Emilia grabbed the book she was reading out of her bag and pulled out the blank piece of paper she was using as a bookmark. She plucked a pencil from her bag and quickly started sketching the Australian actor’s eyes, making sure no one was looking.

As she gazed at the drawing she had just produced, a familiar song came on which she hadn’t heard in years. She plucked her phone from her pocket and clicked on the home button to remind herself of the name of the artist. ‘ _Shiny Toy Guns – Turned to Real Life_ ’ displayed across the screen of her iphone.

She sat back on the chair and closed her eyes, listening closely to the lyrics as she thought of how Alycia was a girl from her fantasy who had just turned to real life. 

As she aimlessly fidgeted with the cable to her headphones, her phone vibrated in her hand, interrupting her thoughts. A large smile grew across her face when she saw that it was a text from the gorgeous green-eyed Australian:

Alycia:  _So why ‘Emily Mckinnon’?_

Emilia:  _Promise not to tell? And more importantly, promise not to laugh!_

Alycia:  _Cross my heart xx_

Emilia: _‘Emily’ because I watched Sunshine Cleaning the other day and thought Emily Blunt looked pretty damn hot in a waistcoat, and ‘McKinnon’ because, well, Kate McKinnon is totally my spirit animal!_

Alycia:  _Got’ya._   _And for the record, I’m with you on both fronts! So miss Clarke…_   _any pets?_  

Emilia:  _Dog, Roxy. Lives with my Mum and Dad atm._

Emilia:  _You play any instruments?_

Alycia:  _I studied classical percussion and drum kit for about 12 years... You?_

Emilia:  _For real?! I’m seriously impressed! And yes, I play_  the  _piano, flute and a bit of guitar. First kiss?_  

Alycia: _Not sure you want to hear about the first, but best kiss was pretty recently actually…. petite British girl, full lips, totally gorgeous! Had this incredible dual eye colour thing going on…. You?_

Emilia:  _Ah yes, some beautiful Australian once told me it’s called ‘central heterochromia’ ;)_   _My first kiss was during a tantalizing game of spin the bottle, his name was Rick…. Kissed him in the cupboard! It was awful!_

Alycia:  _Classy girl!_   _Parents?_

Emilia:  _Dad’s a theatre sound engineer and Jenny, my mum, is in business. Just tell me to shut it if I have over-stepped here, but may I ask when you first realised you were into women?_  

Alycia:  _Well you should probably know that I have never done anything like this before. I have only ever had boyfriends but I always knew something wasn’t right. Then as I got older, I noticed my physiological reaction to a few actors (who were all women!), but it took me a while to figure out if I wanted to be like then, or be with them. It was all rather confusing! Joys of being queer I guess! What about you?_

Emilia:  _Classic coming of age story on my end. Do you want the short version, or the long one?_

Alyicia:  _Long version. I want to know all there is know about you Miss Clarke :)_

Emilia:  _Ok, but remember, you asked for this... Well when I was 16, I kinda fell for my mum’s best friend’s daughter who I had known pretty much my entire life. She totally used me as an experiment. I had a boyfriend at the time (only because society told me I should), and she convinced me to leave him for her. The day after we spent our first night together, after school I went over to her house to tell her that I was totally ready to tell the world about our love. Her mum answered the door and told me that she was upstairs in her room. I was so excited, I didn’t bother knocking and my god, do I regret it! I found her in bed with some guy and they had blatantly just finished having sex! I could have died right there and then! It took all of my energy not to attack this boy who was sitting in her bed, naked, wrapped in her sheets, just smirking at me. She kinda broke my young and fragile heart! But that was a long time ago! I haven’t even thought about her in years. I believe she is engaged to some other guy now and they live in Portsmouth, or Southampton, I don’t recall. Anyway, that’s when I first realised I was gay as hell! Nobody else knows this though, so I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone!_

Alycia _: I’m so sorry Em, that must have been really hard, especially when you couldn’t talk to anyone about it._   _I won’t tell a soul I promise, you have my word. If it’s any consolation, I could never do anything like that to you, I could never hurt you! xx_

Emilia:  _Glad to hear it! So tell me, who were the actors you mentioned you had a certain physiological reaction to? ;)_

Alycia:  _Well this is embarrassing! Keep in mind I was young at the time! Let’s see, there was Milla Jovovich in the Fifth Element, Lisbeth Salander (played either by Rooney Mara or Noomi Rapace), Keira Knightley (you Brits have the sexiest accents!), and pretty much anything Jodie Foster, Gillian Anderson, or K-Stew related…. to name a few! And then as you already know thanks to Marny, I may have a crush on a certain Mother of Dragons….._

Emilia: _Haha, you are so cute! I actually read that article before we met believe it or not. And as we are being honest here, I have to confess, I may have had a dream about Lexa before we met…._

Alycia:  _Really?! You see, it’s fate! So what happened in your dream?_

Emilia:  _I’m not gonna give you the details coz it’s embarrassing, but let’s just say it was a good dream… a very good dream ;)_

Alycia:  _ooooo, did Lexa dream-score?!_

Emilia:  _Maybe…._

Alycia: _Yessss, lucky Lexa! So were you serious about me coming to visit coz I totally would!_

Emilia:  _You better, I don’t think I could last a whole month without seeing you! Right, my flight is boarding, I gotta go. See you on the other side! Xxxxx_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for the drawing:  
>   
> https://www.google.co.nz/search?q=lexa/alycia+behind+the+scene&tbm=isch&tbs=rimg:CRaYF-tPLOBmIjg5Et-kv_1o-7qI1RAnV4J8EZgGVC79YyZUcsTgbbNgH8tTnkYtJfdYBrWm_1NuvMzc3e4-Eed0bkaSoSCTkS36S_1-j7uEb2Cj7AcMU67KhIJojVECdXgnwQR4GwmN0rQOqYqEglmAZULv1jJlRHONeaWsQ1nfCoSCRyxOBts2AfyEeOnLLP9PVoUKhIJ1OeRi0l91gERFIVR_105jAgMqEgmtab8268zNzRGIhQGM-Fz_1-SoSCd7j4R53RuRpEZeiAeoPUPQ4&tbo=u&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjgs9GVkbjYAhUJEbwKHXkvBaUQ9C8IHg&biw=1336&bih=599&dpr=1#imgrc=FpgX608s4GavOM:  
>   
> The actual drawing of Lexa inspired by:  
>   
> http://www.deviantart.com/art/Heda-Lexa-The-100-Leksa-Kom-Trikru-597400577


	5. Chapter 5

Alycia walked through ‘Nothing to Declare’, with her small wheelie suitcase gracefully gliding behind her. She was wearing large sunglasses, not wanting to be recognised. Even though she knew she had nothing to declare in her bag, she still felt nervous. Officials sitting on a nearby booth just ignored her, so she interpreted that as it’s fine for her to go ahead. She walked through into the large open meeting area of the terminal. She looked around, not knowing where to go next.

She glanced at her phone to see if it had found any signal yet. Scowling as she saw she still had no service, a line of men in suites holding small whiteboards caught her attention. She skim read each of the boards and then stopped when she read “Leesh from the market”. She smirked to herself and went to introduce herself to the man, “Hi, I’m Alycia” she said smiling politely at the young man.

The man quickly responded “Alycia! Good to meet you. My name is Theo. I trust you had a good flight? Forgive me for rushing you, but Miss Clarke has requested we be as quick as possible. The car is this way.” He gestured to the exit, and urged, “please, let me” as he took her bag and lead the way outside.

The hot dry air hit Alycia as soon as she stepped outside the terminal doors. She noted it was significantly quieter, and there was far less traffic compared to LAX. She followed Theo, as he walked quickly towards a shiny black SUV with blacked out windows. He stopped at the rear door closest to them, swung around to face Alycia, and opened the car door for her with a smile, “if there is anything you need, press the intercom button. We should be back on set in about 30 minutes.” 

“Thanks Theo” she uttered warmly, as she got in, expecting the car to be empty. Theo closed the door behind her and she whipped off her sunglasses, not able to see a thing inside the blacked out car. “Hey you” came a familiar voice with a district Southern English accent.

Alycia’s eyes darted up excited to find Emilia dressed as Daenerys Targaryen sitting next the window on the other side of the car.

“Em! You are here! I assumed you would be shooting!?” Alycia questioned, whilst taking in the view before her.

Emilia was wearing a blue dress and cape, which had been made to appear worn and dirty. She had tucked her hair into a blue scarf in an effort to hide it, but Alycia could see the white blonde wig peeking through.

“Hey Leesh!” she giggled, obviously enjoying Alycia’s excitement to see her. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t come inside to meet you in person! You have no idea how much I wanted to, but I have to get back to set soon so I couldn’t very well walk into the airport dressed like this!” she flamboyantly gestured to what she was wearing.

As the car started to move, Alycia’s eyes were drawn to a large, intricate necklace Emilia was wearing. It was a silver dragon, wrapped around her neck. It had obviously been custom made for her, as it fitted her neck perfectly. “Wow, is that real silver?” Alycia exclaimed, swiftly scooting closer to get a better look.

The familiar scent of perfume and coconuts made Emilia feel giddy as she responded, “no idea, but thinking about it, I probably should not have taken it offset! I forgot I was wearing it to be honest. It’s been a long day and it’s not over yet!”

Alycia instinctively reached up and grazed her fingers across the necklace, allowing her fingers to slide off the cool hard necklace and gently touch Emilia’s warm soft skin. 

Emilia took a deep breath in, closing her eyes, enjoying the sudden contact, before exhaled slowly. Alycia’s gaze lowered to Emilia’s chest, watching it rise and fall. The dress she was wearing had a low cut ‘v’ shape which accentuated her assets, and Alycia could hear a slight quiver in the smaller girls breath.

Noticing the positive reaction to her touch, feeling nervous, Alycia slowly moved in closer and placed her lips on the smaller girls neck, gently kissing her soft supple skin. Alycia could taste makeup,  _shit, maybe I should stop, I don’t want to mess up her makeup!_  

As soon as Alycia’s lips touched her skin, Emilia could feel herself become wet. “You have no idea what you are doing to me” Emilia whispered, with a smile forming on her lips. Alycia gave a slight laugh as she pulled away from Emilia’s neck.

Feeling the Australian woman’s lips leave her flesh, her eyes jolted open, not wanting her to stop. “Please, don’t stop” Emilia pleaded, as she reached up to gently touch Alycia’s cheek, gazing into her eyes. Oh how she had missed those eyes.

“Your makeup though” Alycia inquired, smiling warmly as she gently tucked a loose piece of the white blonde hair behind Emilia’s ear. Alycia’s eyes had now adjusted to the low light conditions, and she could see that Emilia was wearing a lot of makeup, giving the appearance that she had been roughed up. 

“It’s fine, they always apply more” Emilia murmured, as she hitched her dress up and swiftly straddled the taller girl.

Taken aback, Alycia gave a small nervous laugh before looking up at Emilia’s face and seeing her gaze down at her with such wanting in her eyes. In that moment, all of Alycia’s anxieties seemed to melt away and her expression changed to match that of Emilia’s. Alycia whispered, “god, I have missed you” before wrapping her hands around the petite girl and pulling her in close. Their lips crashing into one another with much more passion and yearning than their first kiss weeks earlier.

Alycia hungrily kissed and sucked Emilia’s soft pronounced lips before lightly biting down on Emilia’s lower lip, causing the smaller girl to mown quietly. Emilia impulsively thrust her pelvis forward, the motion causing her scarf to fall off onto the seat behind them. Her long white blonde hair cascaded down her back.

Feeling hair suddenly tickle the backs of her hands as she grasped Emilia’s petite back, Alycia pulled away briefly to look up at the girl’s face. “Wow” she exclaimed looking up at the silver haired beauty straddling her. A smile slowly grew across Alycia’s lips as she took in the sight.

Emilia smirked playfully at Alycia and raised an eyebrow, knowing full well what she was referring to.

Alycia stared into Emilia’s eyes, flirtatiously biting her own bottom lip and smirking as she glided her hands down Emilia’s lower back and below.

Emilia gave her a cheeky look before reaching around with one arm and gently removing Alycia’s right arm from its position on her butt. Maintaining eye contact, she gently caressed Alycia’s hand with her own before raising it slowly towards her mouth.

Emilia seductively placing Alycia’s index and middle fingers into her mouth and started to suck, playfully swirling her tongue around each digit.

Alycia’s mouth opened slightly and a small mown escaped her lips as she watched Emilia closely, unable to move. 

Enjoying the Australian’s reaction, Emilia gently pulled Alycia’s fingers from her mouth and placed the girl’s hand between her thighs.

Alycia’s heart was racing. She had never done anything like this before.

Emilia could sense her hesitation, so she leant forward and started kissing her once more, but this time a much more slow and sensual kiss, gently inserting her tongue into her mouth.

Lips still interlocked, Emilia gently grabbed Alycia’s hand and nudged it forwards towards her core. This time, Alycia complied. She reached forward and gently grazed her fingers over Emilia’s underwear. She could feel the humid heat radiating through the fabric.

“Mmmnnn” Emilia whimpered as they continued to kiss passionately. Alycia nervously pulled the silk fabric to one side with her fingers, allowing her access. She hesitated for a moment before tenderly placed her fingertips onto Emilia’s moist core. She had never touched a woman intimately before. Feeling the warm viscous liquid on Emilia’s swollen clit transfer onto her fingertips, Alycia instantly felt overwhelmingly aroused.

The sudden intermit touch made Emilia’s whole body jolt, causing their lips to part, breaking the kiss. Alycia looked up at Emilia, who was sitting upright on her lap with her eyes pressed shut, “you are really wet” Alycia whispered, grinning fiercely. 

Emilia opened her eyes to see Alycia smiling up at her with an intense look in her eyes. “Well, what are you going to do about it?” Emilia teased, raising an eyebrow.

Alycia just stared at Emilia for a couple of seconds before gently inserting her index and middle fingers inside Emilia in one swift movement. Her fingers were still moist from Emilia’s mouth, and they slid in with ease. Enjoying the warm constricting feeling around her fingers, Alycia watched the smaller woman’s reaction closely.

Emilia took a sharp breath in and her eyes slid shut once more, overwhelmed by Alycia’s sudden presence inside of her. “Oh wow” Emilia whimpered feeling unable to move, clutching hold of the headrest behind Alycia, as Alycia slowly started trusting her fingers back and forth.

The car then suddenly came to stop and the engine switched off. Both girls stopped dead in their tracks, their eyes flew open wide in horror, not knowing what to do.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Emilia cursed. She quickly got off Alycia’s lap, yanked her dress back down and scooted back over to the other side of the car, just in time as the door swung open. She snatched her scarf up off the seat, avoiding eye contact with Alycia as she tried to compose herself. “Thanks Theo” Emilia murmured as she exited the SUV, trying her very best to appear cool, calm and collected.

Alycia followed Emilia with her wheelie bag in tow as they silently walked through the temporary structures and trailers. Noticing that there was no one in earshot, Emilia stopped abruptly and turned to face Alycia, “I am so sorry about that! Are you ok?” she queried, smiling warmly as she searched in Alycia’s eyes for a response.

“That was close!” Alycia replied with a sheepish smile, causing Emilia to laugh loudly.

“Emilia?” came a mans voice in the distance. “I can recognise your laugh anywhere!” the man added as he approached the girls.

“Shit” Emilia cursed under her breath before turning around to face the man, politely smiling at him. “Dan! I told you I wouldn’t be long!”

The man smiled and replied, “are you feeling ok? You look a bit flushed? Listen, you better head over to makeup, they are waiting for you..…oh, who is your friend?” 

Emilia replied, “Dan this is Alycia. Alycia, this is one of the directors of the show, Daniel Sackheim.”

“Nice to meet you” murmured Alycia, smiling politely. 

“Alycia Debnam Carey, of course of course. I have heard great things about you. I didn’t know you two were friends?” Dan inquired, as he extended his hand out to shake Alicia’s.

Knowing full well where her hand had been mere moments earlier, Emilia interjected, “sorry Dan, no time for small talk. I’m just going to show Alycia to my trailer and I will be right over” she exclaimed as she grabbed Alycia by the hand and tugged her away.

“Yip sure. Alycia, you can come and watch us film later if you like” Dan urged, before walking away.

………………..........................

Emilia had been gone for about an hour. Alycia sat on the edge of the bed looking around the trailer, not sure what she should be doing. She reached down into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her lip-gloss and applied a generous amount, smacking her lips together afterwards.

The trailer was new and was far nicer than any of the ones she had ever stayed in. She lay down on the bed, the smell of Emilia’s hair from her pillows filling her nostrils.  _What is this girl doing to me!?_

She glanced over at the small wooden table by the bed and saw a worn out copy of ‘A Song of Ice and Fire: The Winds of Winter’. She picked it up and started flicking through it, noticing pencil marks on some of the pages that had been dog-eared. The book had obviously been read numerous times and it highlighted to Alycia how much work Emilia had put into developing her character.

As she flicked through the pages, a piece of paper fell out of the book, down onto her chest. She picked it up to examine it and paused when she saw the piece of paper had a pencil drawing on it. She immediately recognised that it was a sketch of Lexa’s eyes covered in war paint and she smiled to herself. 

She gazed at the drawing for a few minutes, impressed with Emilia’s shading skills. Without even thinking, she raised the piece of paper up to her mouth and firmly placed her lips onto the corner of the piece of paper, next to the sketch.

Pleased with the way the imprint of her lips had turned out, she placed the piece of paper back into the book and returned it to its position on the table.  _Right, well I’m officially bored,_ Alycia thought to herself as she got up off the bed and got ready to go and watch them film.

………………..........................

Alycia walked up to the security man standing at the entrance of where they were filming. He saw her approach and declared, “name please. Essential personal only at the moment.”

Alycia responded, “Alycia Debnam-Carey, Dan invited me to come watch them film.”

The security man glanced down at a clipboard he was holding, searching to see if her name was on the list. “Yip, go ahead” he uttered, stepping aside allowing Alycia to pass.

She quietly walked in to find about 30 or so crew tweaking various equipment, standing in front of a green-screen. She spotted Dan sitting up behind a large camera, talking to Emilia, who was standing beside him wearing a large blue robe, at least three sizes too big for her. Alycia was too far back to hear what they were discussing so took a seat in a far corner, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

“Ok, here we go!” shouted Dan. Alycia watched as Emilia walked forward to a tape marking on the ground, getting into position. Still facing the green-screen, a young woman ran up to her and held her arms out.

Emilia took a deep breath in an effort to calm her nerves and get into character. _Ok, lets get this over and done with_ , she thought as she forced herself to feel empowered and get into the zone.

Alycia curiously watched Emilia as she swiftly took off her robe and handed it to the runner. Alycia’s eyes widened and she forgot to breath when she realized that Emilia was only wearing a pair of skin coloured modesty underwear and nothing else. The unexpected sight of Emilia’s bare back overwhelmed Alycia.  _Oh god, I shouldn’t be here!_ she thought to herself as she got back up to leave.

Emilia handed the runner her robe and gracefully swung around, trying her best to appear confident and relaxed. Her eyes swept across the busy set before resting on Alycia, who appeared to be standing up to leave.

Emilia’s heart was racing, and she was feeling overwhelmingly vulnerable, but then their eyes locked from across the crowed set and Alycia stopped dead in her tracks. Her mind went blank. For a brief moment, it felt like they were the only ones on set. Emilia faintly heard “and, action!” in the background, but she was too lost in the other woman’s gaze to care.

 ……………….......................... 

It was late, filming had gone on way into the night. Alycia had returned to the trailer a number of hours earlier.

Exhausted, Emilia climbed into her trailer, closed the door, and turned around to find Alycia sound asleep in her bed. G _osh, she is so beautiful_ she thought to herself pausing momentarily to take in the view before heading to the bathroom for a much-needed shower.


	6. Chapter 6

Alycia woke up, momentarily forgetting where she was. She sat up and looked around. On the pillow next to her was a note. She picked it up to read it: “good morning green eyes, I’m just out getting us some coffee. Won’t be long xxx” 

_Oh man, I fell asleep last night!_  She threw herself back down onto the bed in frustration, knowing that she was booked to fly back to LA that night.  

She looked over at the empty pillow, knowing that was where Emilia had slept. She gently grabbed the pillow, placed it over her face and inhaled deeply,  _god she smells so good!_

“Mocha or flat white?” came a voice from the foot of the bed. Alycia quickly pulled back the pillow from her face, feeling embarrassed for being caught. “Hey you” she murmured sheepishly, placing the pillow back down on the bed. 

“Hey yourself” Emilia replied with a slight laugh in her voice, watching the girl closely.  _Damn she is even cuter with bedhead_.

“I didn’t know what kind of coffee you preferred…” Emilia inquired, holding both out in front of Alycia for her to choose.

“Ooooo, thanks Babe!” Alycia responded, whist plucking the mocha from Emilia’s hand. 

Emilia felt her heart skip, Alycia had not called her ‘babe’ before, and she really liked it.

Emilia’s face lit up as sat down at the foot of the bed, making sure not to sit on Alycia’s legs. 

Alycia took a sip of her mocha, and then set it down on the bedside table. Fidgeting with a thread on the duvet cover and avoiding eye contact, she began to ramble, “listen, I’m really sorry for being on set yesterday, I should not have been there. My name was on the list and the security guy didn’t say anything about it being a closed set…. Although, thinking about it, he did say something about essential personnel only….” Alycia covered her face with her hands and continued, “Oh god Em, I’m really sorry!”

“Hey, look at me” came Emilia’s soft British voice, as she gently pulled Alycia’s hands away from her face, “there is nothing to apologies for! To be honest, your presence helped calm my nerves a little. And anyway, you were officially invited to watch by the director!”

Emilia could tell her words were not helping, so she continued, “I mean, yes, ideally, I would have preferred we were not surrounded by 30 plus strangers the first time you saw me topless in real life, but hey, we can’t win them all!” Emilia teased, laughing at her own joke.

Watching Emilia laugh dissolved the knots Alycia felt in her stomach and she couldn’t help but smile too.

“So when do you need to head to hair and make-up?” Alycia asked, picking up her hot drink once more and taking another sip. 

“Not today! Peter, Iain, Michiel, Nathalie and Jacob have a really busy day ahead of them, but the Mother of Dragons has been given a rare day off!” Emilia announced excitedly, gently squeezing Alycia’s foot through the duvet cover.

Emilia continued, “Anyway, I was just chatting to the coffee guy, he lives around here, and he says there is a natural geothermal hotpool in a cave not too far from here. Would you be up for checking it out maybe?”

“Sure, that sounds amazing! Lucky I brought my togs along!” Alycia replied.

Emilia’s smile faded as she looked at Alycia with a puzzled expression on her face, “your what? Togs?”

Alycia suddenly burst out laughing, before explaining “sorry, it means swimsuit where I come from. I forget you Brits don’t know that one!” she teased.

“Well, you are just going to have to teach me some Aussie slang so I can understand you!” Emilia responded playfully.

………………..........................

As they approached the sparking clear blue pool of water, Alycia squealed with excitement, “oh my god this is totally amazing!” her voice echoed around the cave. She placed her towel and phone next to the waters edge and she quickly started stripping off her shoes, shorts and shirt, revelling a blue, white and green bikini she had on underneath.

Emilia paused in her tracks and her mind went numb as she watched the Australian undress. She couldn’t help but notice how tanned and beautifully toned Alycia’s body was.

Noticing Emilia’s reaction, Alycia smirked and asked playfully, “so are you just going to stand there staring, or are you going to join me?”

Emilia quickly dropped her gaze and she felt her cheeks turn bright red. Trying to hid her embarrassment, she placed her towel down next to Alycia’s and then gestured to towards the water, “ladies first” she declared, smiling.

Without even hesitating, Alycia gracefully dived into the pool and swam towards the cliff face on the other side. “Come on in, the water’s great!” she shouted, enjoying the fact they had the whole place to themselves.

Emilia quickly started stripping off, revealing her pink bikini underneath. Noticing Alycia’s phone on top of the towel next to hers, she quickly picked it up and took a couple of shots of Alycia and the pool. Alycia was blissfully unaware, pulling her wet hair away from her face, looking up at the tree roots on the cliff face, which were extending down towards the pool.

………………......................... 

Emilia sat on a submerged ledge, with her torso just above water level. She had covered her arms and shoulders with mineral mud from a nearby bucket left out by the land owners for the visitors to enjoy. 

As she placed some of the mud under her eyes and across her nose, Alycia swam up to her. “You gotta try this!” exclaimed Emilia. 

“Nah, your alright!” Alycia responded with a thick Australian twang, playfully splashing Emilia in the face. Emilia went to kiss her, but Alycia pulled away, saying “I can’t take you seriously when you are covered in mud!”

Emilia rolled her eyes, “you want me to be serious, ok this is me being serious” she uttered, as she relaxed her face and stared straight ahead.

Alycia burst out laughing, “that’s a good look! Hang on, I gotta get a photo of this!” she giggled, and swam over to their things. “ok, but use my phone!” Emilia shouted after her.

After taking a few photos, Emilia washed off the mud and swam back up to Alycia. “There, is that better?” she asked as she put her feet down, able to comfortably reach the bottom of the pool. 

“Much” Alycia confessed, with a smile as she wrapping her arms around Emilia’s neck, and played with her wet platted pigtails.

“God, your eyes really are something else” Alycia uttered, as she gazed at the woman, whose face was only a few centimetres from her own.

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing” Emilia responded smiling. Emilia reached her arms around Alycia’s back and pulled her closer.

Their eyes slid shut as their lips met and they started to kiss, gently at first. Emilia’s hands travelled down Alycia’s soft smooth back. She swiftly lifted Alycia up and guided her legs to wrap around her submerged waist.

Alycia complied, and proceeded to slip her tongue into Emilia’s mouth, massaging Emilia’s tongue with her own.

Emilia broke from the kiss to place her lips on Alycia’s neck, gently sucking, licking and kissing her soft skin. She slowly worked her way up to one of Alycia’s earlobes and drew in into her mouth, breathing heavily into her ear. She gently grazed her teeth over her earlobe and Alycia started to whimper.

Hearing Alycia groan, only fuelled Emilia’s yearning for more, still holding Alycia, she slowly walked over to the near-by waters edge and gently pressed her up against the smooth stone pool side and resumed kissing her on the mouth once more.

Emilia could feel Alycia instinctively start to grind her pelvis against her waist. She could feel the heat from Alycia’s core rubbing up against her bare stomach, which sent her body into overdrive. Emilia swiftly glided her hand up over Alycia’s flat stomach and gently slid her fingers underneath Alycia’s bikini top and started kneading one of her breasts. Emilia was surprised how large and firm it felt in the palm of her hand. Noticing that her nipple was erect, she playfully squeezed in, causing Alycia to suddenly break from the kiss. Emilia could feel Alycia’s body suddenly stiffen.

Noticing the sudden mood change, Emilia instantly removed her hand and let go of the Australian, feeling incredibly embarrassed for being so forward. “Oh god, I’m so sorry Leesh... I didn’t mean to ... Are you ok?” asked Emilia manically searching in the other girls eyes for an answer, as she raised her hand to cup her cheek. _No, no, no, what have I done? Did I hurt her? Was I going too fast? Is it coz I’m a girl? Please don’t say I have messed this up!_

Alycia unwrapped her legs from Emilia’s waist. “Shit, I’m sorry...” whispered Alycia, avoiding eye contact and trying to find the right words. _What the hell am I doing?! For fuck sake, stop being such a freak! What, am I afraid of, doing it wrong? So she is a girl, I’m a girl too, just do what I like, but to her, and what on earth can possibly go wrong?! Oh my god, she must think I’m such a weirdo! Who freaks out like this? All I have ever wanted is for something like this happen to me, and now that it’s here, I choke?! Get a grip! I want her so badly and I’m leaving tonight..._ Alycia nervously wiped water off her chin, focusing on the cracks in the rocks in front of her trying her best to avoid eye contact. Her heart was racing. “It’s just... well, I have never done this before. You know... with a girl... and I know you have... Shit, sorry, I’m totally killing the mood!”

Emilia just smiled warmly, watching Alycia closely as she rambled on, “it’s ok Leesh, really. There is no rush. We don’t have to do anything. Please trust me when I say, this is a huge deal for me too. I have never felt this way about anyone before in my entire life!” Emilia urged reassuringly, before stepping back and sitting down on a nearby submerged ledge, trying to calm her body down.

“But I want to... believe me” continued Alycia, “I’m just overthinking things …. Coz, well, I don’t really know what to do...”

Appreciating her honesty, Emilia looked up at her reassuringly and encouraged, “you just gotta do what you feel comfortable with doing, and when you feel ready to do it.”

For a moment they both just stared into each other’s eyes. Emilia gently reached over and took Alycia’s hand into her own and interlocked their fingers. She squeezed gently a couple of times as if to say “it’s ok”, before resting her head back on a rock behind her and closing her eyes, still trying to calm her body down.

Alycia gazed at Emilia, who had her eyes closed. _Fuck she is so beautiful...._ Thinking about what she could do to selvage the situation, she threw a glance upwards and nervously chapped her lips together, as if she had just applied lip balm. After a brief pause, she placing her hands on the waters edge behind her and lifting her body out of the water. “Come here” she urged, sitting on the edge of the pool with her legs still dangling in the warm clear water.

Emilia opened her eyes and glanced up at Alycia with curiosity, before turning around to face her. She knelt up on the submerged ledge in front of Alycia and placed her hands onto Alycia’s kneecaps.

“Hello” Emilia murmured with a smile on her face, trying to break the tension. But Alycia just gazed at her with a serious look on her face. She opened her mouth but then hesitated, “kiss me…” Alycia uttered, still looking intensely into Emilia’s eyes.

Alycia watched closely as Emilia’s pupils dilated after hearing her request. She leant in and gently grabbed Emilia’s face and pulled her forwards slightly out of the water, crashing their lips together once more.

Emilia could tell something had changed, her kisses were a lot more chased, she could feel Alycia had more confidence. Emilia placed her hand on Alycia’s smooth toned stomach once more, but this time, she stopped. She rested her hand on her stomach and could feel Alycia’s ab muscles flexing millimetres below the surface.

Feeling the smaller girls hesitation, Alycia grabbed the hand resting on her stomach and placed it onto her breast whispering, “it’s ok, I really want you to.” Emilia complied, pulling the bikini top down gently, allowing her access. She broke away from kissing Alycia’s lips and quickly made her way down her neck to her chest.

Without hesitation, she placed her lips onto Alycia’s exposed breast and swirled her tongue around her erect nipple, as she raised her hand and gently started kneading the other one.

Alycia could feel her clit throbbing as Emilia playfully grazed her teeth over her nipple, biting down gently. “Ah, yesss-fuck” Alycia whispered, jerking her head back in response. _I can’t believe this is happening!_

Emilia suddenly stopped what she was doing and placed one hand on Alycia’s chest. She could feel Alycia’s heart was pounding. She gazed into Alycia’s eyes with a smirk on her face, seeing how aroused she was. “Lay down” she whispered as she gently pressed down on Alycia’s chest, encouraging her to lay back.

Alycia complied and swiftly lay down on her back, using the towels as a pillow, with her legs still dangling in the water. She felt the cool smooth rock against her back and she loosely rested her arm across her face, sliding her eyes shut.

Emilia stood up on the submerged ledge and gently pulled Alycia’s legs apart before leaned over Alycia’s body. She pulled Alycia’s bikini top back over her exposed breast and resumed kissing, sucking and tasting every inch of Alycia’s skin she could lay her lips on.

As she worked her way down, she knelt back down into the warm water and slowly dragged her tongue down Alycia’s stomach. Alycia trust her pelvis forward in response, crashing into Emilia’s torso. 

Smiling to herself enjoying the response she was getting, Emilia glided her hand up Alycia’s thigh and gently grazed her fingertips over Alycia’s clit. Even through the fabric of her swimsuit, this glancing touch caused Alycia to arch her back up sharply in response to her touch, and a small groan escaped her lips. Emilia gently started to tug on Alycia’s bikini bottoms. 

Feeling the tugs, Alycia pressed up off the submerged ledge her feet were resting on, allowing Emilia to remove the swimsuit bottoms. Emilia swiftly pulled them down, slid them off from under Alycia’s feet and placed them on the waters edge in a heap. Taking in the sight before her, she gently spread Alycia’s knees apart once more and started to kiss and caress the inside of the Australian’s thighs. 

The closer Emilia got, the more Alycia thrust her hips in frustration, yearning to be touched at her core.

Emilia smiled as she continued to work her way up her thighs, enjoying making her wait. Emilia could smell Alycia’s arousal, and it caused her own clit to throb in response.

Just when Alycia thought she couldn’t take the teasing any longer, she felt Emilia’s hot breath on her clit and she braced herself. 

Emilia drove her tongue into Alycia’s folds and she slowly started massaging her clit with her tongue. Alycia moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around the smaller girls neck and resting them on her back.

Alycia could feel every movement of Emilia’s tongue and she reached down with one hand and drove her fingers into Emilia’s hair. She started feeling the ticklish throb of pleasure slowly start to pulsate. 

Enjoying the feeling and taste of Alyica’s soft smooth velvet core on her tongue, Emilia glided her hand up to her entrance. Feeling how wet she was with her fingertips, Emilia proceeded to slowly insert two fingers inside Alycia as she continued to lick, suck and kiss her swollen clit.

Feeling Emilia’s fingers enter her sent Alycia into overdrive. She slapped her hands down onto the hard rock either side of her, search for something to hold onto.

Emilia started gently pumping her fingers back and forth with ease, loving how wet she was.

Clutching hold of a rock in one hand and her shorts in another, Alycia moaned loudly and the echoes filled the cave. She felt every thrust deep inside of her, and every lick of the English beauties tongue. Overwhelmed with pleasure, she felt unable to move.

The time between feeling the overpowering pulses of ticklish pleasure started to become less and less and Alycia knew she was close, “ohmygod, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I’m going to cummmmnnnn, fuck!” she whimpered.

Emilia started pumping her fingers faster and concentrated on licking Alycia’s swollen clit as fast as she could. She could feel Alycia’s legs start to tighten around her neck.

Alycia suddenly took a sharp breath in and held it as her whole body went ridged. She allowed the overwhelming sense of pleasure to travel across her entire body as she rode the orgasm for as long as she could.

Emilia continued her work, before slowing when she felt Alycia’s body tighten around her fingers. Emilia could see Alycia’s stomach muscles flexing as she arched her back up off the stone floor. Alycia’s ridged body then began to shake before suddenly going limp. 

As Alycia melted back down onto the stone floor, Emilia gently pulled away, and sat back down into the warm water, smiling wildly to herself. She quickly splashed some water across her lips and chin before crawling out of the water and laying down on the ground next to Alycia.

Alycia opened her eyes. Blinking with a dazed look on her face, she turned to face Emilia. Emilia was watching her closely with a massive grin across her face, causing Alycia to laugh feebly.

“Wow” giggled Alycia, as she raised her hands to her face, briefly rubbing her eyes, enjoying the relaxing feeling which was taking over. “No one has ever done that to me before you know” she confessed with a smile on her face, reaching over to hold Emilia’s hand. 

“What, gone down on you?” Emilia queried as they interlocked fingers.

“Well there’s that too which was also a first for me, but I mean, no one has ever made me cum before” Alycia proclaimed, sliding her eyes closed once more.

“What, never?” Emilia asked, suddenly feeling very proud of her accomplishment.

“Nope” replied Alycia sleepily.

A couple moments went by as the girls just lay there in silence, enjoying the quiet. Alycia then rolled over onto her side, gazing at Emilia with a cheeky grin on her face. “Now…. your turn” she flirted, raising her eyebrows. Emilia opened her mouth to respond but stopped when she heard the sound of voices echoing in the cave.

“Shit!” Alycia cursed, jumping back in the water, just in time as two strangers walked around the corner. Emilia quickly grabbed Alycia’s bikini bottoms, which were sitting in a scrunched up ball on the side, and also slid into the water. She quickly positioned herself between the strangers and Alycia, hoping to obscure their view. 

“Hello!” exclaimed one of the men who had a thick European accent. “Hey” Emilia responded politely, avoiding eye contact whilst passing Alycia her swimsuit under the water.

Alycia grabbed the bikini bottoms and quickly scooted over to the edge of the rock pool so the men couldn’t see her bottom half.

“Is it cold?” the same man asked.

Emilia responded “nah, I think it’s geothermal heated or something. There is mineral mud you can use as a face mask over there” she encouraged, pointing to the far side of the pool, hoping to distract their attention.

After successfully putting her bikini bottoms back on without the two men noticing, Alycia quickly got out of the pool, dried herself off roughly and started pulling her clothes back on.

“Are you girls English?” the man asked, not yet recognising them. Noticing that Emilia had now also got out of the pool, the man continued, “please, don’t leave because of us.”

Whilst she was putting on her clothes, Emilia declared, “oh no, we have been here for hours and we need to head back to the airport soon. I’m sure you will enjoy having the place to yourselves.” 

The man noted that the girls did not want to chat, so he gave them their privacy, turned to his friend and started chatting in what sounded like German. The girls quickly gathered their belongings, and politely said their goodbyes to the two men as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by: 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BFusl9qnJ6p/?hl=en  
>   
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BJvyaN3DLGr/?hl=en


	7. Chapter 7

“Was it Michiel Huisman? It was wasn’t it!” Marny pried. “Come on Leesh, pleeeeeease tell me who it was! You have been way too chipper since you got back from Croatia. There is no way a man is not responsible for this!” 

_Wanna bet!?_  Alycia thought to herself, unable to holdback a smirk from forming on her face. “You did, didn’t you? You totally got laid!” Marny continued. 

“Marny, please. I don’t want to talk about this” Alycia snapped.

“Fine, I will ask Em, she will tell me. What time is she getting here anyway?”

“She got into LA this afternoon, but she had some meeting somewhere downtown, but that was a while ago now…. I may text her and ask.” As Alycia took her phone out of her pocket to text her, the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it!” shouted Marny excitedly.

“Hey Marny, how are you?” came a familiar British voice from the hallway. Alycia’s face lit up and she felt her heart race as she rushed to her feet.

“Hey Em, all good thanks. Hope filming is going well. Hey listen, while I have you alone here, can I just ask…” 

“Marny, let the poor girl come inside. No need to interrogate her on our doorstep!” said Alycia, as she walked up behind her friend. 

“Hey” grinned Emilia, looking intensely into Alysia’s green eyes. 

“Hey yourself” replied Alycia, smiling back at the shorter girl.

“Ok fine, come in, come in. Let me take your bag” Marny uttered, whilst swooping the bag out of Emilia’s grasp. “Actually, Alycia can take your bag to her room and we can go get a drink in the kitchen” Marny exclaimed, shoving Emilia’s bag into Alycia’s arms and taking Emilia’s hand, tugging her into the house. 

“Oh my god Marny, she isn’t going to tell you so there is no point trying!” Alycia sneered. “Ah-ha! So she knows who he is!” Marny exclaimed loudly.

“Marny, give it up!” Alycia groaned, taking Emilia’s bag to her room and dumping it on her bed before quickly returning to meet the girls, who were now heading into the kitchen. 

“I’m afraid to ask!” said Emilia, as she sat down on one of the stools in the kitchen.

“Trust me, you don’t want to know” responded Alycia, slumping down onto an adjacent stool in front of the kitchen counter with a look of defeat on her face. 

“All I want is his name and I will be happy. I’m not after details! Is he someone famous from the show?” Marny continued to question her friend.

After Alycia just shrugged, Marny turned to Emilia and declared, “she has been so happy and away with the fairy’s these last few weeks, I have never seen her this loved up before. She totally hooked up with someone in Croatia, but she won’t even tell me his name! What are best friends for? That’s what we do, we do crazy stuff and then talk to each other about it!” Marny explained, before huffing loudly and sitting down on a stool next to Alycia, placing her head on the countertop in front of her, pretending to bang her head into it repeatedly.

Emilia’s heart started to race. Although she loved knowing that she was the cause of Alycia’s happiness that Marny was referring to, she wasn’t ready to tell the world about it. She glanced up at Alycia with a concerned look on her face, “well, you know her better than me Marny, but I’m guessing that if she doesn’t want to talk about it, we should probably just leave it alone” Emilia responded, shrugging her shoulders to Alycia.

“Hey, what time is it?” Marny asked, suddenly lifting her head from the countertop and sitting upright in her stool.

“Marny no. Not this week” Alycia stated.

“Oh come on Leesh! It’s your big episode, we can’t miss it just coz the rich and famous ‘Emilia Clarke’ is here!” Marny teased gesturing towards Emilia.

“What’s this?” Emilia asked with a curious smile forming on her lips.

“It’s nothing…. just the episode with my grand exit from the show ‘the 100’, it’s about to air, and Marny here is my biggest fan! Well, more like my only fan!” Alycia joked trying to lighten the mood. 

“Pft! How many horny lesbians instagram or tweet you on an hourly basis!?” responded Marny.

“You have a big lesbian following?” queried Emilia.

“Em, have you not  _seen_  the show?” Marny asked.

Embarrassed, Emilia responded, “I have seen bits of it but being so busy myself, honestly I haven’t had a chance. It’s top of my list of things to watch though!”

“Ok well then we are definitely watching it!” Marny exclaimed as she hoped off the stool, opened the fridge and grabbed three beers.

“Not for me thanks” uttered Alycia.

“Suit yourself” Marny sneered, as she placed one of the bottles back and grabbed Emilia’s hand again, leading her into the living room.

Emilia sat down on the sofa and Marny handed her a beer before sitting down on the adjacent beanbag chair, twisting the top off of her beverage. She pressed the power button on the remote control and scrolled to the correct channel, taking a big sip of her drink. “How is that for timing!” she exclaimed as the opening credits came up on the screen.

Alycia rolled her eyes, and sluggishly walked over to the sofa and plopped down next to Emilia, crossing her arms,  _this is so not what I want to be doing right now…_ Alycia thought as she watched the two women become engrossed in the drama.

“Loving the tattoos Leesh!” Marny teased, not taking her eyes off the screen. “I bet it was weird kissing Eliza, you two are such good friends!”

“It was a bit strange at first I guess” Alycia recalled. Emilia couldn’t help but feel a little jealous and instantly took a dislike to Eliza even though they had not met.

“Dude!” Marny shouted, squirming on the beanbag chair as the camera paned around, allowing the viewers to see that the stray bullet had hit Lexa square in the torso. “And they had just got together as well!” she continued. “Fuck man, that’s messed up. I’m going to cry!” she confessed as Clarke was saying her goodbyes.

“Yip…” replied Alycia, “not the way I wanted to go to be honest. Lexa was a warrior, she deserved a better death, but what can you do.” Alycia picked up her phone off the coffee table as Emilia and Marny continued watching. She opened the twitter app on her phone and quickly typed “Boom. Out. #Heda” and published the tweet without giving it a second thought. She placed her phone back on the coffee table and looked around the living room feeling board, “right guys, I’m going to turn in” Alycia announced as she got up from the sofa.

“Oh what?!” Marny groaned not wanting their girls night to be over.

“Yeah, I’m pretty beat too” added Emilia, “ jet lag and all…” 

“Fine, fine, you two can just leave me hanging. See you tomorrow” Marny teased before drawing her attention back to the TV once more.


	8. Chapter 8

As Alycia closed her bedroom door behind them, Emilia rushed over to Alycia’s bed and started rummaging through her bag.

“Get over here you” Alycia teased, as she came up behind Emilia and playfully wrapped her arms around the petit girls waist. 

“But I have something for you” Emilia responded, whilst pulling out items of clothing from her bag, still searching.

“Babe, you didn’t have to get me something! Now I feel bad coz I haven’t got you anything!” Alycia exclaimed.

“Hush you! It’s in here somewhere….” Emilia uttered, still hunting through her bag.

“Ok but can it wait? I haven’t seen you in weeks and…”

“Found it!” Emilia interjected, as she whipped around.

Now facing each other, Emilia looking up into Alycia’s crystal clear green eyes with an excited expression across her face, “I was given this recently at work, but I want you to have it. I thought it would look better on you” she urged, as she held out a small rectangular shaped green velvet box.

Alycia dropped her gaze and looked at the box with curiosity, before slowly releasing her grip on the smaller girls hips and gently taking the box into her own hands. With a small smile forming on Alycia’s lips, she slowly opened the box and gazed at its contents.

It was a silver tiered necklace with three pendants, a small blue stone, an intricate small silver dream catcher, and on the lowest tier - an elongated flat silver pendant with the letters ‘M.O.D.’

“Oh Em, it’s beautiful! “ Alycia exclaimed as tears started to form in her eyes.

“It’s just incase you ever forget that I am in fact…. the Ministry Of Defence. Oh no wait, or is it the Mother Of Dragons?” Emilia joked, smiling fiercely up at Alycia.

Alycia laughed, wiping away a tear from her cheek before carefully removing the necklace from the box to put it on. 

“Here, let me” Emilia added, gingerly taking the necklace dangling off of Alycia’s fingers and draping it around the taller girls neck.

Alycia turned and chucked the empty box down onto the bed. She lifted her hair up, allowing Emilia to fastened the clip whist enjoying feeling the girl’s fingers gently dancing on the back of her neck. “There, perfect” Emilia declared, and Alycia released her hair and turned back around to face Emilia once more.

With a warm smile still plastered across her face, Emilia gazed intensely at Alycia’s neck and gently ran her fingertips across where the necklace was sitting. “I was right, it looks far better on this gorgeous neck of yours” she whispered as she leant forwards and gently placed her lips on Alycia’s neck slowly kissing at her soft, supple skin.

Feeling Emilia’s lips caressing her skin, Alycia slowly inhaled deeply, sliding her eyes shut. “God I have missed you” Alycia whispered.

Feeling Emilia’s lips leave her neck, Alycia flickered her eyes open to find Emilia gazing up at her. They stared into each other eyes for a moment before Emilia charged forward and crashed her lips into Alycia’s, wrapping her arms around the taller girls body.

From the powerful way Emilia was kissing her, Alycia could feel Emilia’s sense of urgency,  _wow I guess you missed me too!_  Alycia thought to herself as she parted her lips, allowing Emilia’s tongue access into her mouth.

Alycia placed her hands onto Emilia’s hips and slid one hand up under her shirt. Enjoying feeling the warmth of her bare soft skin, she moved her hand upward until her fingertips crashed into the lace of Emilia’s bra. She followed the lace around to her back, and after finding the clasp, she skilfully unhooked it first try.

Feeling her bra suddenly release under her shirt, Emilia exhaled loudly through her nose as she continued to massage Alycia’s tongue with her own.

With an expanse of bare skin now available to her, Alycia ran her hand down the full length of Emilia’s back. When her hand reached the top of Emilia’s jeans, she went to remove Emilia’s shirt.

Feeling Alycia tug at her shirt, Emilia momentarily broke from kissing and gazing into Alycia’s green eyes once more, she quickly raised her arms, allowing the Australian to remove her shirt.

As Alycia whipped the shirt off over Emilia’s head, tossing it aside, the loose white lace bra she was wearing also fall to the floor.

Suddenly feeling a bit out of her depth, Alycia was too scared to look down at Emilia’s topless body, so she just maintained eye contact with Emilia. Emilia just smiled warmly, staring straight back at her before placing both hands either side of Alycia’s neck and pulling her forwards into an embrace once more.

Alycia couldn’t contain herself any longer, she needed to explore the British girl’s body. She raised her hand up and cupped one of Emilia’s bare breasts. Surprised at how big they were compared to her own, Alycia paused for just a second as she was distracted noting how wet she had become herself. Drawing her attention back to Emilia, she slowly started exploring her breasts, trying to give each one an equal amount of attention.

Surprised that Alycia was taking the lead, Emilia pulled her lips away from Alycia’s and whispered, “raise your arms.” Alycia complied, but immediately missed the feeling of Emilia’s soft skin upon her hands. 

Emilia quickly pulled Alycia’s shirt off and dropped it on the floor before placing her hands on Alycia’s hips and guiding her backwards towards the bed. Emilia gently pushed Alycia down onto the bed and straddled her.

She bit her lip as she gazed down at Alycia, noticing how toned her stomach was and how the black laced bra she was wearing was hugging her perfect breasts.

Thinking that now was a good a time as any, a small smile started to creep across Emilia’s lips, “so I got you something else, besides the necklace” she confessed, whilst staring intensely into Alycia’s eyes.

With her hands resting on Emilia’s thighs as she gazed up at the topless woman straddling her, Alycia flirted, “oh yeah? Lets have it then!”

Emilia smirked briefly before reaching over to her bag, which was still beside them on the bed, and pulled out a box. She placed the box on the bed next to Alycia and got off her to put her bag down on the floor next to the window. “I was thinking, if you are up for it, maybe we could give this a try? But only if you are up for it” Emilia stated reassuringly, as she sat back down on the bed, suddenly feeling nervous.

Alycia sat up slightly and went to open the box, finding it hard to drag her eyes off of the confident topless woman in front of her. She pulled the lid off of the box and peered inside. She mouth dropped open when she saw what was inside. For a moment she didn’t move, and then Emilia noticed that her corners of her mouth began to curl as a smile formed on her lips.

Mouth still open, Alycia darted her gaze up to Emilia, who just smiled back at her and raised her eyebrows, as if it say “how about it?” Alycia hesitated for a moment, her mind reeling, she simply nodded her head in response.

Emilia crashed her lips down onto Alycia’s once more, causing the Australian to fall back down onto the bed again.

Emilia skilfully slid her hand underneath Alycia and unhooked her bra before proceeding to unbutton Alycia’s jeans. She swiftly pulled the bra off and discarded it, before standing up and walking around to the foot of the bed.

She locked eye contact with the topless green-eyed beauty as she gently started tugging on her jeans.

Alycia could see the hunger in Emilia’s eyes and lifted her hips up off the bed, allowing Emilia to remove her jeans and underwear.

Still maintaining eye contact, fighting the urge to look down at Alycia’s completely naked body, Emilia quickly removed her own jeans and underwear and crawled on top of Alycia, resuming kissing her once more. 

Alycia whimpered softly as she felt Emilia’s larger bare breasts pressing down against her own. Emilia proceeded to slide her leg in between Alycia’s and gently thrust her thigh upwards into Alycia’s core. 

Alycia inhaled sharply at the feeling of sudden pressure. Emilia couldn’t help but grin when she felt how wet Alycia was against her thigh. For a while the girls continued to kiss and touch each other, exploring each other’s bodies.

Emilia then lifted her lips from Alyica’s and with a cheeky grin on her face she urged, “ok close your eyes and hold that thought. I will be right back.” Emilia pecked Alycia on the lips briefly as she grabbed the box and got up off the bed.

Alycia did what she was told and lay back on the bed with her eyes closed. She could feel her heart was racing as she lay still, listening to Emilia shuffling around on the other side of the room. After a couple of moments there was complete silence. Emilia then whispered “ok” before climbing back on top of Alycia and dropping a small bottle of lube onto the sheets beside them.

As Emilia lay down on top of her, Alycia could feel something cold and hard lightly pressing on her leg. She flickered her eyes open to see Emilia gazing down at her with a warm smile on her face.

“So where were we?” Emilia inquired, before drawing Alycia back into a deep kiss once more.

Alycia could feel Emilia reach up and grab the lube, squirting some into her hand. “I don’t think you are going to need that” Alycia confessed. 

“Oh yeah? We shall see…” Emilia flirted, as she reached down and rubbed the lube over the ribbed rubber dildo. Not wanting to get the residual lube from her hand on the girl’s clean sheets, Emilia went to gently wipe it onto Alycia’s opening. Suddenly feeling Emilia’s fingers on her caused Alycia to inhale sharply, sliding her eyes shut.

“Mmmnnn, you are wet baby, aren’t you?”Emilia teased as she got into position. Alycia could feel the object lightly pressing against her, but Emilia paused.

Sensing Emilia’s hesitation, she opened her eyes to see Emilia looking sheepishly back at her. “Um, I have never done this before. Do you mind…. showing me the way?”

Alycia smiled warmly and gazing into Emilia’s eyes, as she swiftly reached down and guided the tip of the dildo to her opening. “Take it slow ok?” she urged, as she released her grip and placing her hands around Emilia’s small waist, bracing herself for what was to come. 

Emilia slowly started pressing forwards.

“Oh god!” Alycia whimpered, clenching her eyes closed as she felt a dull sting as the cold large ribbed dildo slowly sunk inside of her. 

Pausing, Emilia inquired, “are you ok?” whilst not moving a muscle.

Still clenching her eyes shut, Alycia murmured, “yeah… just, go gently.”

Emilia complied, and slowly started to rock her hips back and forth. Alycia could feel her body getting more used to the object inside of her. The stinging sensation soon died away and she relaxed her clenched muscles.

Feeling Alycia relax underneath her and hearing her start to breath heavily, Emilia began to thrust a little faster in a continuous motion, back and forth.

“Yeah that’s it” Alycia encouraged softly, eyes still pressed shut as she dug her nails into Emilia’s back.

Feeling less resistance, Emilia started pulling it out slightly further before plunging it back in again with each thrust.

Feeling the ribbed dildo moving back and forth deep inside her, Alycia started to feel an overwhelming sense of pleasure begin to form. She had never felt anything like it before. 

Breathing heavily, Alycia uttered “ohmygod, this feels so good!” before whimpering loudly, whilst wrapping her legs around Emilia’s small waist. “Don’t stop!” Alycia exclaimed loudly.

Emilia paused, taken aback by the younger girl’s enthusiasm.

Feeling frustrated that Emilia had stopped her work, Alycia threw her eyes open and scowled at Emilia, panting heavily.

“Shhhhh!” Emilia whispered, “Marny will hear us!”

Alycia just grinned sheepishly and Emilia just shook her head and giggled, “damn you are so cute”.

Before Alycia had a chance to respond, Emilia thrust forwards hard just the once, before pausing again to observe the response.

Feeling the dildo suddenly plunge back deep inside her again, Alycia couldn’t help but whimper and clench her eyes shut once more. 

Enjoying having this power over the taller girl, Emilia continued to tease her.

Growing frustrated with not getting what she wanted, Alycia suddenly pushed Emilia off of her and rolled her over onto her back. As she felt the full length of the object exist her body, only then did Alycia fully appreciate its size. Recovering quickly, she proceeded to straddle Emilia.

Emilia gazed up at Alycia, who was wearing nothing but the necklace she had given her. “Wow, you are so beautiful, do you know that?” Emilia whispered, before dropping her gaze in time to see the full length of the dildo disappear inside of Alycia in one swift movement. Emilia swallowed loudly, as she lay back, enjoying the view.

Feeling the ribbed dildo sink back deep inside her once more, Alycia clenched her eyes shut and started to rise and fall, slamming down onto Emilia’s pelvis, slowly at first but then moving faster and faster.

“Ahhhhh, yesss, Emiliaaaaa. Fffffuuuuuuuck! You have no idea how good this feels!” Alycia whimpered, her thick Australian accent really coming through. Alycia momentarily flashing her eyes open and gazing down at Emilia before sliding them shut once more.

Enjoying hearing Alycia say her name, Emilia was speechless, she just lay back and watched the younger woman closely as she rode her, listening to her panting and the slapping sound of the sex toy as it entered and exited the Australia’s body.

It was as if she wanted the feeling to last forever, but the faster she thrust, the more overwhelming the sensation became. She had had penetrative sex before, but never with anything ribbed, and never with anyone she had actually been physically attracted to. Nor had she been penetrated for this length of time before. Not being able to withstand it anymore, Alycia reached down and rigorously started rubbing her own clit as she continued to thrust, panting and moaning loudly. Emilia’s mouth dropped open and she could feel her own clit throb at the sight.

It didn’t take long for Alycia to climax. Emilia watch closely as the girl clenched her free hand into a fist, and her whole body tensed and began to shake, “ahhhh, Emiliaaaaa” Alycia moaned. Emilia could hear that her voice was shaking and she watched on as Alycia started to gently convulse, throwing her head back and whispering ,“yesss” before collapsing down limp onto the bed next to Emilia.

“Holy shit!” Emilia exclaimed, laughing softly as she rolled onto her side, propping her head up with her hand as she rested on her elbow. She gazed at Alycia’s naked form and watched closely as her limp body occasionally convulsed slightly during what looked like an orgasm aftershock. Emilia gently rested her hand on Alycia’s chest, and slowly grazed her fingertips across her bare skin. “Wow” Emilia whispered, grinning. “Just…wow” she continued.

Alycia lay perfectly still, recovering from the ride of her life.

Suddenly feeling embarrassed about touching herself like that in front of Emilia, Alycia raised a hand up to cover her face and uttered, “oh my god I feel so embarrassed! I don’t know what came over me!”

“Hey look at me” came Emilia’s soft English voice, “there is nothing to feel embarrassed about. That was by far the hottest thing I have  _even_  seen!” Alycia peered through her fingers to see Emilia grinning at her, making her laugh in response.

Alycia sat up and started yanking on the black leather harness Emilia was wearing. “What are you doing?” asked Emilia. 

“I want to make you feel what I felt” Alycia stated, smirking slightly as she loosened one of the straps and pulled it off of Emilia. Alycia paused for a moment as she gazed down on Emilia’s completely naked body, momentarily forgetting to breath. The words “so fucking sexy” mumbled from her lips before she returned her attention to the harness.

Looking at the it with confusion, not knowing which way was up, she pulled the dildo free from the harness, and then dropped the harness down onto the floor.

Alycia proceeded to lay back down next to Emilia. She gently pressed the toy on the British girls inner thigh, gesturing for Emilia to open her legs.

Alycia dropped the dildo down on the sheets between Emilia’s thighs, noticing that it was still warm from her own body heat. She started to feel nervous and she gently placed her fingers directly onto Emilia’s core and tenderly started to explore. Emilia was incredibly wet and Alycia enjoyed gliding her fingers smoothly over the petite girls swollen wet folds. “Ahhhh, yesss” Emilia murmured, finally being touched where she wanted it most.

Alycia picked up the warm dildo and slowly started to push it inside of Emilia.

“Fuck!” Emilia exclaimed loudly, pressing her eyes shut and grabbing handfuls of the sheets, squeezing them tightly with both hands as she felt the shear size of the object that was slowly entering her.

Taking her time, Alyica leaned forward and placed her lips on top of Emilia’s, kissing her softly as she continued to slowly push the toy deep inside of her. Once it was all the way in, Alycia paused, giving Emilia a moment to get used to its presence as they continued to kiss. Noticing Emilia relax slightly, she proceeded to gently pump the dildo back and forth. “Mmmmmnnnn” Emilia mumbled, in between kisses.

Alycia started to pump faster and faster, knowing Emilia was likely feeling what she had felt just minutes earlier.

Not able to concentrate on kissing any longer, Emilia lay back down feeling an overwhelming sense of pleasure start to consume her.

Alycia continued to move faster and faster, ignoring how tired her arm was getting. She loved watching the dildo disappear deep inside of Emilia’s small frame. She could hear how wet she was by the sound the dildo was making and she could see Emilia’s wetness glisten on the shaft of the sex toy as it plunged in and out.

“Fuuuuck!” Emilia exclaimed loudly, unable to contain herself, feeling completely paralysed from the incredible constant sensation deep inside of her.

Not able to withstand it any longer, Emilia reached down and placed her hand on top of Alycia’s, indicating for her to stop. Alycia immediately complied and pulled the dildo out in one swift movement. “Ahh-aaaa” Emilia whimpered at the sensation of the ribbed dildo exiting her body so quickly.

Alycia swiftly repositioned herself between Emilia’s legs and without hesitating, she placed her mouth over Emilia’s clit and started licking.

“Ohmygod!” Emilia declared loudly, arching her back briefly in response, as she felt Alycia’s tongue start to swirl over her clit.

Alycia had never done this before, but going on Emilia’s reaction, she know she must have been doing something right and she continued to just follow her instincts. The initial slightly bitter taste soon faded and Alycia began to explore Emilia’s swollen clit with her tongue, relishing Emilia’s scent.  

Emilia automatically slid her fingers into Alycia’s hair, trying to guide her towards her sweet spot. “Yes that’s it, ahhh yesss” she moaned, as Alycia continued to work.

Alycia could tell the girl was close. Emilia was panting and her breath was shaking.

Moments later, Emilia inhaled sharply and held her breath as her entire body started to convulse. The orgasm seemed to last longer than Alycia’s.

Emilia suddenly let out the breath of air that she had been holding, groaning loudly. She lifting her head up off the mattress as her whole body tensed before flopping back down on the bed, limp.

………………..........................

Dressed in a nightgown and fluffy slippers, Marny staggered into the kitchen having just woken up. She yawned loudly and pulled at her bedhair trying to tame it as she looked around the room, noticing that she was the first one up. She made her way over to the kettle and switched it on. As she stood in the kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil, she heard a buzzing noise coming from the living room. She ignored it and processed to make herself a cup of coffee.

With a hot cup of coffee in hand, Marny slowly walked through into the living room, sipping at the mug gingerly, not wanting to burn herself. As she sat down on the sofa, she heard the buzzing again. It was Alycia’s phone which had been left on the coffee table over-night.

Groaning in annoyance, Marny leaned forward and grabbed the vibrating phone up off the table. She looked at the screen to see that “Mom” was calling.

Marny had met Alycia’s Mum a few times, but was not in the mood to take a message, so she hit the cancel button, allowing it to go to voicemail. She glanced at the screen again as she set it back down onto the table and saw that Alycia had numerous missed calls and messages. “What the _…”_ Marny whispered to herself, before the phone started to vibrate again.

Seeing that it was Alycia’s mum again, Marny decided to answer. “Hey Leone, it’s Marny here” she stated, trying to sound more awake then she was.

“Oh hey Marny, it’s good to hear your voice. Is Alycia around? I just wanted to make sure she is ok given the response from last nights episode.” 

“Response?” Marny asked.

“Yes dear, haven’t you seen? Is Alycia ok? Some people are taking it very badly!”

“Oh what? No, I had no idea! Um, I think she is still sleeping but hold on, I will just go and check....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necklace inspired by:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/9GOOWno1B0/?hl=en  
>   
> https://www.instagram.com/p/9PJAXoI1O8/?hl=en


	9. Chapter 9

Holding Alycia’s phone in one hand, Marny slowly turned the doorknob to Alycia’s room and gently pushed the door open, trying to be as quiet as possible.

As the door opened, Marny stopped dead in her tracks, unable to move or breath, as her brain tried to process what she was seeing. 

Alycia and Emilia were both sound asleep, with their limbs wrapped around each other. The sheets were hanging off the foot of the bed, exposing their completely naked entwined bodies.

“Fuck!” Marny exclaimed loudly, startled at what she saw. She instantly shoving her free hand over her mouth to try and muffle herself, unable to take her eyes off of the unbelievable view before her.

“Marny? Marny, what’s going on?” Alycia’s mum shouted down the phone.

Hearing her mothers faint voice in the distance, Alycia stirred. Through half closed eyes, she saw someone standing in the doorway and her eyes flew open.

She sat up quickly, grabbing the closest sheet to cover herself and Emilia too, who was still sound asleep next to her.

Her eyes darted up to find Marny just standing in the doorway with one hand covering her mouth and the other clutching her phone, staring at her in shock.

Alycia felt like a deer in headlights,  _this can’t be happening!_ For a moment they just stared at each other.

“Marny!” Alycia could hear her mum shout down the phone Marny was clutching in her hand. 

Dropping her hand from her face Marny whispered,“Ohmygodleesh, I am SO sorry!”

Staring Alycia in the face with an intense genuine apologetic look in her eyes, Marny slowly approached her, covering the phone with her hand so her mother couldn’t hear.

Heart pounding, Alycia pulled her knees up to her chin and pulled her hair away from her face, not knowing what to do or say.

“Leesh? It’s your mum…” Marny whispered, holding the phone out with both arms, still covering the mouthpiece.

Alycia felt anger build up inside her, _haven’t you heard of knocking?! This cant be happening!_ she thought. She glared at her as she snatched her phone from Marny’s hands. Holding the phone against the sheet around her chest so her mum couldn’t hear, she hissed in a low volume so not to wake Emilia, “just go wait in the kitchen Marny, I need to talk to you.” 

Marny recoiled from Alycia’s snatch and backed up towards the door again, unable to ignore the heavy smell of sex in the stuffy room.

Looking at the carpet whilst trying to avoid Alycia’s daggers for eyes, Marny caught sight of the large ribbed dildo and harness lying on the floor next to the bed, and she did her very best not to react.

Alycia continued to glare at Marny and didn't move an inch until she had left the room, and had silently pulling the door closed behind her.

"Damnit Marny can you hear me?!" Her mum continued to shout down the phone.

Alycia quickly hopped up from the bed and wrapped herself in one of the sheets, which was strewn across the bedroom floor. “Fuck!” she whispered to herself, as she noticed the sex toy lying on the floor, knowing that Marny would likely have seen it. She headed for the door, turning the doorknob to exit the room as she raised the phone to her ear and said in a low voice, "hey mom, it's me." 

Emilia stretched her feet and reached over to Alycia’s side of the bed, missing the closeness. Realising she was alone in the bed, she sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking around the room for Alycia. She paused when she heard Alycia’s voice coming from the other side of the door. Her ears pricked as she couldn’t help but try and listen in. She couldn't make out what was being said, but she noted that Alycia’s Australian accent was significantly stronger than usual.

Deciding it's rude to eavesdrop, Emilia threw her head back down into the pillow grinning, thinking about the night they had shared together. She could still feel a phantom of Alycia being inside of her.

Hearing that Alycia had finished her conversation with whoever she was talking to, she rolled over onto her back and stared at the door, expecting Alycia to walk back into the room, but she didn’t. Frowning to herself, and feeling a sense that she had been forgotten, Emilia got out of bed and pulled on her clean unworn Pajamas.

Still wrapped in a sheet, Alycia power walked straight into the kitchen to find Marny. Seeing Alycia approach her with an angry look across her face, Marny raised her arms out in front of her gesturing for Alycia to stop, and backed up away from her until she bumped into the kitchen counter. "I am  _so_  sorry Leesh!" she exclaimed, whilst bending her knees slightly, cowering away from the angry Australian. 

"Marny, you can't tell anyone. Just promise me, please, that you won't tell anyone!" Noticing Alycia’s voice was shaking, Marny stood back up-right and dropping her arms to her side as she watched her friend closely,  _is that fear in her voice_?

"Marny, please. Just promise me?" Alycia pleaded, as tears started to form, blurring her vision.

Hearing raised voices coming from the kitchen, Emilia quickly exited the bedroom and headed towards the sounds. As she entered the kitchen, she saw Alycia wrapped in nothing but a sheet with her back to her, and Marny was standing a few meters away pressed up against the kitchen counter, looking scared stiff. Emilia interrupted, "hey, is everything ok in here?"

Hearing Emilia’s sweet voice dripping with concern right behind her, Alycia pressed her eyes shut and large tears started rolling down her cheeks. She slowly turned, opening her eyes to look at Emilia she whispered, "she knows. Marny knows" before breaking down into floods of tears. 

Emilia raced forward to comfort her. Alycia collapsed into Emilia’s arms and she tucked her head into Emilia’s neck, sobbing hysterically.

“Baby, it’s going to be ok, trust me on this” Emilia urged, in a soothing, calm, upbeat tone, as she held Alycia and gently kissed her forehead. Alycia just nuzzled her head under Emilia’s chin, gulping for air, as tears streamed down her cheeks. “I promise, everything will be fine, you will see” she continued, gently stroking Alycia’s hair.

Seeing the raw display of emotion unravelling before her, Marny swallowed loudly, thinking  _wow, Em really loves her_. “Leesh…” Marny inquired softly whilst walking towards her, “I would never tell a single soul if you didn’t want me to. I could never ever do anything to hurt you, you know you can trust me. I love you Leesh. You’re my best friend!”

Alycia’s sobbing slowed and she slowly raised her head up out from under Emilia’s chin. Emilia released her and Alycia sheepishly looked up at Marny and nodded, a weak smile briefly flashed across her face and she walked towards Marny and gave her a quick hug.

As the two girls hugged, Emilia pipped up, “Marny, how on earth did you find out?”

Breaking from the hug, Alycia interjected whilst wiping the tears under her eyes away with the sheet she was wrapped in, “she just walked in, failed to bloody knock!” in a teasing yet half serious tone.

Seeing the funny side, Emilia’s eyes darted to meet Marny’s, giggling she asked, “you walked in?” Before Marny could answer, the smile disappeared from Emilia’s face as she processed things, “hang on. When exactly did you walk in?” she spluttered, feeling a sense of panic. 

“Like 10 minutes ago” Marny explained, hesitating for a moment and then a cheeky smile started to form across her lips. Unable to contain herself she continued, “from the evidence currently sitting on your bedroom floor, I’m guessing you girls enjoyed yourselves last night?” 

“Marny!” Alycia exclaimed, playfully hitting her friend on the arm as she walked passed, on her way towards the kettle. “Who wants coffee?” she asked, trying to change the subject.

“No seriously now, I am really happy for you guys. But Leesh, you should have told me!” the room went silent for a moment as Alycia tried to think of the right words. She felt guilty for not trusting her best friend with this, “I wanted to tell you, I really did. It’s just, I guess I was scared of your reaction. Plus it’s not just me, I would be exposing Em too.” She explained.

“Yeah ok, I get it” Marny murmured, taking a seat on one of the kitchen stools. For a moment the girls were silent, the only sound coming from the kettle as it slowly started to hiss. “I’m going to put some clothes on” Alycia suddenly announced.

As she walked passed Emilia, she locked eye contact and smiled as she briefly brushed her hand down Emilia’s arm and squeezed her hand gently before disappearing around the corner. Marny couldn’t help but notice the way Alycia looked at the smaller girl.

“So big news ha?” Emilia stated, trying to fill the silence, as she sat down on an adjacent stool.

“It really is. I honestly had no idea. Although, thinking back on it now, she has always liked you, like really liked you, like even before you guys met!”

Emilia couldn’t help but smile and blush as she just gazed at her bumblebee tattoo on her pinky finger, avoiding making eye contact with Marny.

“So how long has this been going on for?” Marny continued.

“Oh, um, well, we just had this incredible intense connection from the first moment we met really… it’s hard to explain… I have never experienced anything like it!” 

“She really likes you you know. I can tell by the way she looks at you” Marny blurted out. Just then, the kettle clicked indicating that it had boiled. Feeling the tension, Marny hopped up from the stool and asked, “tea or coffee?”

“Ooo, tea for me thanks” Emilia responded. “you Brits and your tea!” Marny joked, as she started making the drinks.

Alycia walked back into the kitchen wearing pajamas, slippers and a robe. Seeing Marny busy making drinks, she announced “coffee for me please!”

Hopping up on the stool next to Emilia she asked, “so what are we talking about?”

Trying to lighten the mood Emilia joked, “oh nothing really, just swapping hot lesbian sex stories.” Seeing Alycia’s shocked expression, Emilia burst out laughing, slapping her hand down on the counter in front of her.

Giggling, Marny confessed to Alycia, “I like this one, she is a keeper!” as she set Alycia and Emilia’s drinks down on the counter in front of them. Enjoying the banter, Marny smirked and admitted to Emilia, “by the way, what I said to you the first time we met still stands you know…. You really do look good butt naked!”

“Hey! Get your own Khaleesi!” Alycia interjected, slapping her friend on the arm once more.

“Just think Leesh, your fans from The 100 and from Fear the Walking Dead would freaking love it if you two got married one day and you took Emilia’s last name!” Marny exclaimed.

“So what did your mum want? She sounded concerned” Marny asked, as she sat down on the stool once more. 

Alycia had just taken a large sip of her coffee. Her eyes widened as she swallowed the hot liquid, placing her mug back down on the counter. “Shit, I forgot! Where is my phone?” she exclaimed hastily, whilst getting up and looking around and feeling inside the pockets of her robe, “I need an ipad, a laptop… anything with internet!”

“Leesh, chill out! Here, use mine” Marny sighed, as she passed Alycia her phone.

“What’s going on?” asked Emilia.

“My mum called to say there is some sort of media storm going on right now apparently, and the world pretty much hated last night’s episode” Alycia rambled, as she typed her name into google. “I doubt it’s quiet that dramatic, my mum has been known to over exaggerate!”

Both Emilia and Marny got up and hovered behind Alycia, peering at the phone screen over her shoulder.

After a few minutes of scrolling through a couple of articles, Marny announced, “well, the hatred is definitely aimed at Jason and not at you. They seem to love you more than ever! To be fair, it just means you gave a great performance, I mean you got complete strangers to feel so many emotions for your character!”

“Yeah I guess…. Oh, and my Mum says she is coming out next week for the Fear the Waking Dead Premier. Is it ok if she stays with us Marny?” Alycia added, still tapping away on Marny's phone.

“Ah, yeah sure. You know your mum is welcome anytime. It’s just…. are you not taking Em?” Marny replied. Emilia could feel her heart sinking.

Emilia had assumed that nothing would have changed within her since they had met, and that she would quite happily continue to hide her sexuality from the world, but now after all that had happened, the thought of having Alycia by her side made the concept of coming out a lot less scary.

“Oh, um, well I haven’t really thought about it… babe, do you mind if I go with my mum?” Alycia encouraged, not knowing how to tell them that the thought of inviting Emilia hadn’t even crossed her mind as that would mean exposing their relationship to the world. 

“Always the romantic!” Marny playfully commented, whilst taking her empty mug over to the sink.

Feeling a burning sensation in the back of her throat like she wanted to cry, Emilia put on her best happy face to hide her emotions and responded, “yeah of course, you should so take your mum! Plus, I have to head to Belfast in a few days time, so I wouldn’t have been able to make it anyway”  _but an invite would have been nice,_  she thought.

Still only paying attention to the phone and not noticing that anything was wrong, Alycia announced, “bloody hell! I have like over 700 thousand followers on instagram now!”

Emilia welcomed the distraction, not wanting to think about how their relationship was really going to work going forwards. She decided to put it out of her head and just live in the moment.

Not wanting to highlight that she herself had over 8 million followers, Emilia just smiled warmly and murmured, “you see, your star is on the rise!”

“Right my lil’ chickpeas, I’m going for a shower. I will try to leave some hot water for you both!” Marny joked, as she swiftly headed out of the room.

Emilia gently tucked Alycia’s hair back behind her shoulders, letting her fingers trail over the girls neck and shoulders as she spoke, “So listen, the reason I was late yesterday was because I was talking to a real estate broker about a property I have my eye on in Venice Beach. I was thinking about heading out there this morning to take a look. Would you like to join me?”

Alycia quickly swung around on the stool, immediately placing the phone down on the counter as she looked up at Emilia with a huge smile on her face. “You are moving here!?” she inquired excitedly. 

Giggling at Alycia’s reaction she reached up and tucked a loose stand of hair behind Alycia’s ear and responded, “yes babe, kinda. I will still keep my place in London, well, that’s the plan anyway!”


	10. Chapter 10

“Oh wow! Look at this bookcase!” Alycia squealed as she threw her bag down on the granite kitchen counter top and raced over to the large window to inspect the view. Emilia smiled warmly at the sight of Alycia’s excitement. “This is unreal!” Alycia continued as she walked around the kitchen, gliding her hand over the smooth cool granite counter tops. 

“So you like it?” Emilia asked, raising her eyebrows, intrigued to hear the Australian’s thoughts.

“It’s gorgeous Em, I absolutely love it!” Alycia responded, playfully clapping her hands together, unable to hide her excitement.

“Miss Debnam-Carey has great taste” the real estate man stated as he entered the room and stood next to Emilia.

“She sure does! So how much, and when would it be available from?” Emilia asked.

The man nervously played with the knot of his tie, making sure it was straight before responding, “they are asking for a little over 4.6 and you could move in as soon as the paperwork has been completed.”

Alycia spun around to face the man with a shocked look across her face, “I’m sorry, is that 4.6  _MILLION_?!”

The man gave a poor attempt at hiding a smirk as he responded, “yes Miss Debnam-Carey, that is the current asking price.”

Alycia glanced at Emilia and mouthed the word ‘wow’ before resuming her inspection of the kitchen.

“I’ll take it” Emilia announced, whilst smiling confidently at the man.

“Excellent news Miss Clarke! Please excuse me for a minute whilst I go and get some documents from my car for you.”

As the man walked out of the room, Emilia quickly made her way over to Alycia, who was stood next to the window in shock. “Pretty exciting!” Emilia giggled, as she placed her hands on Alycia’s hips and gazed into her eyes, grinning fiercely.

Suddenly faced with the glaring truth that Emilia was super-rich couldn’t help but make Alycia feel uncomfortable. Alycia smiled feebly back at Emilia, trying her best to hide her shock. She knew she was a big time star, but to Alycia she was just Em. In their time together, they had never really discussed money or fame.

Emilia leant in to place her lips on Alycia’s, but Alycia automatically pulled away and stepped back from Emilia’s touch. “He will be back any second” she uttered, gazing at the floor.

“Leesh? What’s wrong?” she asked, her brow creased as a concerned expression formed on her face. 

“Nothing is wrong!” Alycia snapped still staring at the floor, just as the real estate man walked back in the room holding a folder full of paperwork. Sensing the tension he asked, “all ok in here?”

Emilia smiled politely at the man and walked towards him “yes, everything is great! Alycia was just saying how beautiful the grounds are. Is that the documents for me to read?” she asked, trying to draw the man’s attention away from Alycia. 

“Yes, it’s all in there. Would you like to see the rest of the house?” he inquired, handing Emilia the file.

“Yes, I would love to see the rest. Would it be ok if we looked around on our own?” Emilia asked.

“Yes of course miss Clarke, I will be waiting at my car if you need anything” he declared, before smiling at both girls and quickly existing the room once more.

Hearing the click of the front door as he closed it behind him, Emilia walked back over to Alycia who hadn’t moved, and was still staring at the floor with a blank expression on her face. 

“Ok, what’s going on?” Emilia asked, wanting to hold the girl in front of her to comfort her, but sensing that would be a very bad idea.

“Nothing! I just didn’t want Derrick, or whatever his name is, to see us! He knows exactly who we are!” Alycia snapped.

“So what if he sees! Something tells me he gets paid enough to keep his clients information confidential! And anyway, is it really the worst thing if news got out about us?!” Emilia asked, feeling herself getting worked up.

“Well maybe not for you, you are already super successful! I mean look at this place, you have just dropped 4.6  _million_  dollars like it was no big deal!”

“Leesh, you are just as successful as I am. I can’t help it if Game of Thrones turned out to be like, the most popular TV show of all times!”

Still not getting a rise out of the Australian, Emilia could feel irritation building up inside her, and she blurted out, “I mean, are you jealous? Is that it?” Emilia instantly regretted her words.

Alycia darted her eyes up to meet Emilia’s, glaring intensely, “nice Em, rrrreal nice” she hissed, as tears started to blur her vision. 

“Leesh, I didn’t mean that. I just don’t see the need to go out of our way to hind who we are!” Emilia’s words fell on deaf ears. Alycia had heard enough. Seeing that her words were not helping, Emilia reached forward and placed her hand on Alycia’s arm. 

Alycia jolted her arm away from Emilia’s reach and hissed, “don’t touch me!” Wiping away a tear, which had started to roll down her cheek, Alycia stared back down at the floor again and rasped, “congratulations on the house” before grabbing her bag off the kitchen counter and storming out of the room.

 

………………..........................

 

“Hey, how was it?” Marny shouted after hearing the front door open.

[‘SLAM’] 

The front door slamming shut made Marny jump. She sat up on the beanbag chair and paused, listening for a reply. “Leesh?” she inquired, after not hearing a response, “is that you?”

Marny clambered up off the beanbag chair and headed towards the front door. “Trouble in paradise?” She playfully teased as she walked around the corner into the hallway.

As she turned the corner, she paused when she saw Alycia slumped on the floor leaning up against the closed door with her legs out stretched on the floor in front of her, silently weeping into her hands.

“Leeshy!” Marny exclaimed, as she crouched down next to her friend and placed a hand on her back and gently started rubbing. “What happened?” she asked.

Alycia raised her head from her hands and just gazed straight ahead with a blank expression on her face. Her face was red and her eyes were all puffy, Marny could tell she had been crying for quite some time. “Oh nothing really, but news just in, turns out I’m a coward, and a jealous coward at that!”

“Oh what! No you are not! “ Marny exclaimed.

“Oh but I am Marny, well maybe not a jealous coward, but a coward none-the-less! Fuck this, do we have any wine?” she asked, finally allowing herself to blink and raising her eyes to meet Marny’s.

“Come on you, up you get. I think there is a bottle of white in the fridge” Marny urged, whilst standing up and helping Alycia up off the floor.

Alycia slouched down on one of the stools in the kitchen as she watched Marny pour them a glass of wine each. “Here you go” Marny muttered, sliding one of the glasses over the counter towards her friend.

Alycia smiled weakly and whispered, “thanks” before necking the entire contents of the glass. After swallowing the cold crisp wine, she pinched her eyes shut and shook her head violently from side to side at the strong slightly bitter taste in her mouth.

“Woah, slow down there girl!” Marny exclaimed, watching Alycia as she slammed her empty glass back down on the counter. Alycia leant forward and grabbed the bottle off the counter and proceeded to pour herself another generous portion.

After taking a sip of her wine, Marny piped up, “so what happened Leesh, I’m worried about you?”

Alycia continued to avoid eye contact. Taking another large gulp of wine she just stared straight ahead and sighed, “I don’t want to talk about it. 

The girls sat there is silence for a few moments as they sipped their wine, allowing the relaxed feeling from the alcohol to slowly take effect. “Ok, well if you are not going to spill, I will. So do you remember Steve from the beach? It turns out the reason he never called was because he’s now back with his ex, Gemma. I can’t remember if you ever met Gemma, skinny girl, red hair?....” Alycia zoned in and out of the conversation, welcoming the much-needed distraction.

As she poured herself another glass of wine, she noticed that Marny had stopped rambling on about her boy troubles. She glanced up at her friend as she placed the nearly empty wine bottle back down on the counter.

”So, can I just ask you one thing?” Marny urged, with an intrigued expression on her face. 

Feeling far more calm and relaxed from the effects of the wine, Alycia smiled faintly at her friend and muttered, “yeah ok, shoot.”

“What was it like?” Marny asked.

“What was what like?” Alycia responded before taking another large gulp of wine.

“Riding the dragon” Marny blurted out in a completely serious tone.

Alycia jolted upright on her stool and started to cough violently as she fought not to spit out the contents of her mouth. Composing herself after finally managing to swallow the mouthful of wine, she spluttered, “we are not talking about this!”

Marny looked at her, pretending to be upset, “oh come on Leesh! I just told you all about Steve! Just tell me if she was any good? Please Leesh, Pleeeeease!”

Growing irritated with her friends begging, and head spinning from the wine, Alycia gave in, “Ahhhh! ok, ok, Jesus. The sex was fine.”

Marny just looked at her closely, “it was fine? Just….. fine?!” she queried.

”Ok ok, it was mind blowingly spectacular, like, by far the best I have ever had, like, ever. There! Are you happy?!” she confessed, whilst taking another sip of wine and relaxing back down into the stool.

Marny just grinned wildly at her friend and took a gulp of her wine before asking, “so you don’t miss it?”

“Miss what?” Alycia sneered, whilst making a mental note to slow down, as she was definitely feeling drunk.

“The penis” Marny laughed playfully. Alycia reached over and slapped her friend on the arm.

“Oww!” Marny exclaimed, still grinning from ear to ear.

“No I do not miss it! To be honest, I have never actually been attracted to boys, society just told me to be.”

“Wow, ok. So you’re like, 100% gay then?” Marny asked.

Alycia paused for a second, having never really had anyone ask her the question before, “am I gay?!” she laughed, “I’m ecstatic!”

“So, when did you and Em first get together?” Marny asked, enjoying the fact that the wine was helping Alycia open up about things.

“Well, we kissed in the bathroom that day we first met, you know, when I helped bandage her up from the fall? And then there was this time in the blacked-out SUV…”

“Hang on, you did it in a car?!” Marny interjected.

Laughing a little at Marny’s shocked expression Alycia continued, “well no, the bloody driver interrupted us just as things were getting interesting! And then there was the cave…”

“Wait, what? A cave? You had sex in a cave!” Marny exclaimed.

“Well kinda, it’s hard to explain I mean, what really counts as sex?” Alycia queried.

“Well I don’t know. Did you cum?” Marny asked.

Surprised by her friends forwardness, Alycia just chuckled loudly thinking to herself,  _oh god yes, did I cum!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emilia's LA house:http://www.celebuzz.com/photos/inside-emilia-clarkes-4-64-million-home/emilia-clarke-house-7/


	11. Chapter 11

“Milly!” came a familiar voice on the other end of the phone. With a faint laugh after hearing her family nickname Emilia responded, “hey Bro, you alright. Listen, I’m on my way to Belfast but I’m at a bit of a loose end whilst I wait for my connecting flight. Is it ok if I come over for a few hours?”

“Yeah or course Em, you know you are always welcome!” he replied. 

“Amazing! I’m just getting in a black cab now, I will be there in about 30 minutes.”

After signing all of the necessary paperwork for the house, Emilia had gone straight to LAX airport. She decided going to Belfast early and throwing herself into her work would provide her with a much-needed distraction.

After paying the cab driver, Emilia hopped out of the cab, walked up the path to the front door and rang the door bell. As the door opened, her younger brother exclaimed, “Milly!” whilst swooping her up into a huge bear hug. 

“Nice to see you too dude” she giggled, with a huge grin on her face.

“Come on in, come on in” he urged, gesturing for Emilia to go inside. “No bags?” he asked.

“It’s a long story, I had to leave some stuff in LA because things got… complicated, but the rest of my things from the shoot in Croatia should have been sent across to my room in Belfast by now, fingers crossed!” Emilia replied.

“Complicated?” her brother asked curiously, “I guess you are dating someone?” he asked.

Emilia causally flopped down on one of the sofas in the living room, making herself at home before responding, “yeah, well I was, but then things just got…”

“Complicated. Got it” her brother interjected with a smile on his face. “Gosh it’s so good to see you. Hey, can I get you a drink?” he asked, realising he hadn’t offered her one yet. “Yeah sure, tea would be lovely” she replied.

 

………………..........................

 

Her brother set down a cup of tea on a coaster next to Emilia. As he went to sit down on an adjacent chair he casually asked, “so this girl, what’s her name?”

Emilia just paused unable to move as she felt her heart racing,  _what did he just say?_  

“Milly, it’s ok, I know!” 

Emilia just sat there staring at her brother with her mouth open, not knowing what to say. After a few moments, Emilia composed herself and asked, “does mum and dad know?”

Her brother gave a slight chuckle as he took a sip of his tea, “yeah sis, it’s one of those things we all know but no one talks about! They are cool with it, although there is still high expectations for grandchildren I’m afraid!” he joked, whist setting his drink down on the coffee table next to his sisters.

“I can’t believe you all knew and you didn’t tell me! How on earth did you know? I barley knew!” she exclaimed, feeling a bit more at ease and picking up her drink to take a sip.

“Em, please! Do you not remember how much of a tomboy you were growing up, listening to all that angsty t.A.T.u pop music all the time in your teens? I recall you had a massive crush on the one with short dark hair!”

Emilia could feel that she was blushing, “yeah, Julia Volkova…. I remember that! Gosh, that feels like a long time ago” she giggled. 

“So this girl, I’m guessing she is American, is it serious?” he asked.

Feeling knots form in her stomach as her brother asked her about her relationship, Emilia responded, “I wanted it to be serious, but she just isn’t ready. She isn’t American, but I’m afraid I can’t tell you much about her… she is an actor too and she is very much so deep in the closet! But anyway, I messed it all up. I doubt she ever wants to see me again… Oh yeah, I bought a house by the way! In LA, we were looking around it together when things turned ugly. I ended up having to ask the real estate guy for a ride to the airport! It was so awkward!” 

He could hear the pain in his sisters voice as she tried to hide it when she spoke. “Shit, I’m so sorry sis” he murmured, as he came and sat down next to her and gave her a hug. 

Breaking apart from the hug, he asked, “is there no way you two could work it out?” 

Emilia couldn’t hold herself together any longer and large tears started rolling down her cheeks. “She isn’t answering any of my messages and to be honest, I don’t know what to do!”

He pulled a tissue out from his pocket and slowly dabbed it on her cheeks, wiping away the tears. She giggled softly, “god I’m such a mess! I don’t know how I’m going to pull myself together to finish the shoot!”

He just smiled warmly at her and urged, “don’t put so much pressure on yourself, things have a habit of working themselves out. If it is meant to be, you two will find a way to be together, I’m sure of it. I’m no expert on women, but maybe just give her some space?”

 

………………..........................

 

The doorbell rang and Alycia groaned, not having the energy to get up and see who was at the door. She slowly made her way to door and opened it to find her mum standing on the doorstep, looking rather annoyed.

“Mum! What are you doing here, I thought your flight got in on Saturday?”

Her mum glared at her and responded, “it is Saturday Alycia! I waited 30 minutes for you at the airport. I tried to call, but you never picked up! I had to get a taxi here, do you have any idea how much I don’t need this right now? And  _why_  are you still dressed in your pajamas? It’s almost midday and you have your premier tonight!”

Alycia rolled her eyes and stepped aside, allowing the angry woman to enter the house, who was dragging a large suitcase behind her. “I’m sorry mum, my phone is switched off and I totally thought it was Friday today” she confessed, as she followed her mum into the living room.

“Where is Marny?” she asked.

“Work. Can I get you a drink?” Alycia asked.

“No I’m good thanks dear” the woman sighed, as she propped her bag upright, released the handle and started looking around the living room. Her gaze stopped on Alycia and she frowned at her daughter, “you look awful! Have you been crying?” she asked.

“Gee thanks mum! Way to knock me when I’m down!” Alycia responded as she slouched down on the sofa and crossed her arms. 

Knowing something was up, her mum sat down next to her and put an arm around Alycia’s shoulders, “honey, you can always talk to me. I am always here for you, you know that.”

Alycia glanced at her mum briefly before dropping her gaze at the floor. She smiled weakly and whispered, “thanks mum” as she leaned her head down onto her mothers shoulder.

“Is it a boy that has got you this upset?” her mum casually asked, whilst gently stroking her daughter’s hair.

Alycia felt a pang in her chest. Too exhausted to try and thing of a way around her mother’s question, she paused for a moment thinking to herself _, I can’t be coward, I need to tell her_ … She sat up nervously and chapped her lips as if she had just applied lip balm. 

Her heart was racing as she turned to face her mum. Taking a big breath she announced, “it wasn’t a boy mum…. It was a girl.” Alycia gazed at her mum, franticly searching in the woman’s eyes for a reaction.

“You have been fighting with a girl?” she asked.

“No mum!” Alycia exclaimed, as she pressed her eyes shut and took in a deep breath of air. She opened her eyes again and looked at her mother square in the face and continued in a calm low voice, “I’m in love with a girl.” 

Alycia watched her mums eyes open wide and for a second they just sat there, blinking at each other. Alycia’s mum silently reached over and took her daughters hand into her own and announced in her thick Assie accent, “thank you for telling me Leesh. That took guts kid!” she smiled warmly at Alycia and squeezed her hand. “I love you and I am so very proud of you. Who you love does not matter to me sweetheart, as long as you are happy. Does she make you happy?” she asked, still holding her daughters hand.

Alycia could feel fresh hot tears roll down her cheeks. Her eyes were stinging from all the tears they had shed. Not able to speak, she just nodded her head before her mum reached around her small frame and scooped her up into a big hug.


	12. Chapter 12

Emilia ripped off the ice-blond wig she was wearing and placed it on the mannequin on her dresser before sitting down on the bed.  _Just two more days until we wrap_  she thought to herself as she huffed loudly. 

Feeling emotionally drained, she just stared at the open cardboard box on the floor next to her bed. It was the box of her belongings which production had shipped over from Croatia. She was grateful to have it, given that the rest of her things were still at Alycia’s house. For all she knew, Alycia had probably thrown them away. She leaned over and reached into the box to pull out the book she had been reading for the millionth time.

Still dressed as Daenerys Targaryen, she lay down on the bed and got comfortable. As she opened the book, the piece of paper she was using as a bookmark fell down onto her chest. She put the book down on the covers and with both hands, she lifted up the piece of paper. Her heart skipped a beat when to saw Lexa’s fierce eyes look up at her from the piece of paper. She had forgotten all about the drawing. She recalled sketching it whilst waiting for her flight to Croatia the day she had bumped into Alycia at the market. Her eyes were drawn down to a pink smudge on the bottom left hand side of the piece of paper. It was in the shape of a kiss. Emilia instantly recognised the shape of the lips and she started to cry. She cried so hard she could barely breath.

Still sobbing into her pillow, there was a knock on the door. She paused as she heard the knock again. “Not now!” she shouted.

“Emilia, it’s Michiel” came the voice from the other side of the door.

“I said not now Michiel!” she replied. 

“Ok, just wanted to make sure you are ok. I’m here if you need to talk.”

Realising how loud her sobbing must have been, she sat up and listened closely for Michiel to leave. 

After convincing herself that Michiel had gone, she leaned back against the bed rest and thought to herself,  _for fuck sake this is pathetic, I am pathetic! I just love her so much it hurts. Shit…I love her! Oh my god I’m in love with her!_  She sat up straight blinking, completely stunned from this sudden overwhelming epiphany. “I love her” she proclaimed out loud to herself, before raising her hands to cover her mouth, feeling a peculiar need to laugh out loud at herself for not realising this fact until now.

Noting that she was still wearing excessive amounts of makeup from the shoot that day, she picked up her drawing of Lexa and firmly kissed the corner of the paper, next to Alycia’s imprinted lips. She pulled the drawing away from her face and gazed at the picture as a smile formed on her lips. She quickly leaned over and grabbed a pen off the bedside table. Using the book to lean on, she whipped the drawing over and started to write Alycia a letter:

 

_Hi green-eyes,_

_I am so sorry for everything I said, I didn’t mean to hurt you. It breaks my heart knowing I may have screwed this up for good. I came across this drawing today. Seeing an imprint of those beautiful lips of yours made me realise something about myself which I hadn’t acknowledged until now…. I am totally and completely 100% in love with you! When I first saw you, I was afraid to meet you. When I first met you I was afraid to kiss you. When I first kissed you, I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you, I am afraid to lose you. I would do anything for you Leesh. If you are not ready to tell people, I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes. I hope I’m not too late._

_My heart is officially yours, always_

_Em xxx_

 

Emilia quickly hopped up from the bed, put on some shoes and left the room in search of an envelope and post box, still dressed as Daenerys Targaryen (minus the wig).

………………..........................

Alycia was lying on the sofa, busy reading press regarding the recent premier of Fear the walking Dead on her phone when she heard the mail being slipped through the door. The premier had gone well, but she had been shocked by the overwhelming reaction to Lexa’s death. She glanced up at Marny, who was sitting on a stool in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal. 

Marny rolled her eyes and with a mouth full of rice krispies she mumbled, “I will get it then shall I!”

Alycia playfully grinned at her friend as she resumed reading the article.

Marny walked back into the room and chucked an envelope onto Alycia’s chest, “it’s for you” she said, before returning to her stool in the kitchen.

Alycia sat up holding the letter, and placed her phone down on the coffee table in front of her.

“Who’zit from?” Marny asked, stuffing another mouthful of rice krispies into her mouth.

Alycia glanced at the stamp and saw it had come from Belfast “shit….. I think it’s from Em” she spluttered, suddenly feeling nervous.

“Well go on then, open it!” Marny encouraged.

“I think I’m going to read this in my room” she announced, as she got up off the sofa and quickly exited the room, avoiding eye contact with Marny.

Marny just shrugged and continued to eat her cereal, playfully mumbling, “bloody lesbians!” under her breath.

Alycia placed the unopened letter on her bed and just stared at it. She started pacing up and down her room.

Gazing at the envelope as she paced, she began to fidget with her necklace, twiddling the MOD pendant between her fingers. She had barely taken it off since the night Em gave it to her.

Sighing loudly she stopped pacing and snatched the letter up off the bed thinking to herself,  _fuck it, what’s the worst that can happen?_  She quickly ripped open the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper.

As she began to unfold it, she immediately recognised the drawing. Pulling the paper taught, her heart fluttered when she saw that Emilia had kissed the paper too. She gently traced her fingers over the lipstick smudge of Emilia’s lips before turning the paper over to read the note on the back.

Her heart was soaring,  _she loves me!_  she thought to herself, unable to hold back from giggling. Alycia stood completely still for a moment, unable to stop from grinning. She just kept re-reading the note and occasionally flipping it over to look at the drawing and kiss marks.

Still holding the note, Alycia quickly raced back into the living room and plucked her phone up off the coffee table, typing frantically.

“Good news then I take it?” Marny enquired, still sitting on the stool in the kitchen. 

“She loves me!” Alycia exclaimed ecstatically, whilst waving the drawing in the air.

“Well dah!” Marny giggled, rolling her eyes and smirking at the love-struck puppy before her. “Who are you texting?” she asked as she set her now empty bowl down on the counter. 

“Emilia. I’m going to tell her I love her too!” Alycia exclaimed excitedly.

“Finally!” Marny teased, as she got up to take her bowl to the sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawing of Lexa inspired by:  
> http://www.deviantart.com/art/Heda-Lexa-The-100-Leksa-Kom-Trikru-597400577


	13. Chapter 13

“And that’s a wrap everybody!” the director shouted and the whole studio burst into clapping and cheers.  _Thank fuck for that!_  Emilia thought as she stepped away from the green screen, itching to take the wig off that she had been wearing all morning.

She walked over to her pile of things next to a chair in the corner of the studio and grabbed her bottle of water. She gulped down the lukewarm water as she looked around the room at the all the cast and crew, who were excitedly chatting away.

She watched as caterers started entering the room, bringing in vast amounts of food and drinks. Knowing she had better go grab a glass of champagne and get involved, she quickly reached into the pocket of the grey hoody which was resting on the back of the chair to check her phone for messages. 

She pulled the phone out and pressed the home button. As the screen lit up she paused as she saw she had a message from Alycia. Her heart began to race and she could feel her hands were sweating. “Em, you coming?” came Peter’s voice from a few meters away.

“I will be right with you” she replied, not able to drag her eyes away from the screen. She hesitated for a second before opening the message. She instantly raised her hand up to her mouth and smiled fiercely as she read Alycia’s message, “ I love you too, blue/brown eyes (it’s called central heterochromia, did you know?) xxx”

Just then David came over to her and handed her a glass of champagne. “Great job Em! Cheers!” he declared, as he gulped down some of the liquid. 

Emilia looked up, still in shock before replying, “yes cheers!” taking a small sip from the glass. She smiled at the man and then continued, “listen, something has just come up and I’m afraid I wont be able to make it to the wrap party tomorrow night. I hope it’s a good one!” she added, before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and exiting the studio.

………………..........................

Alycia woke up and quickly snatched the phone up off her bedside table. She frowned when she saw Emilia had not responded to her text. She rolled out of bed, pulled a robe over her pyjamas and headed into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

“Morning!” declared Marny with a chipper tone, who was sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen sipping on a cup of coffee. “It’s just boiled” she confirmed, as Alycia approached the kettle.

Alycia just nodded to her friend as she turned to get a mug out of the cupboard.

“No response then I take it?” Marny asked, taking another sip of her drink. 

“Nope” Alycia responded, as she stirred in some milk.

“Well in her defence, I understand they wrapped yesterday so she likely has the wrap party to go to. Maybe the party is later on today thinking about it, given the time difference and all....”

Alycia just shrugged and took a sip of her coffee before setting it down on the counter. As she went to sit down on a stool, the doorbell rang. “For fuck sake! It’s like 7 in the morning!” Alycia murmured under her breath as she made her way to the front door.

Still dressed in her pyjamas, Alycia threw the door open expecting to find a postal delivery guy. Instead she found herself looking down at a giant bouquet of flowers.

She instantly recognised the flowers as being the same types she had picked out at the market the first day she had met Emilia. Alycia threw her hands up over her mouth in shock as she realized who must be holding them.

Emilia lowered the flowers and smiled fiercely up at Alycia. “Hey you” she giggled, gazing up at Alycia, “I got here as soon as I could, but I had to wait for the flower stall to open this morning. I tried my best to remember which flowers you liked…”

“Oh Em!” Alycia proclaimed, racing down the steps and swooping the smaller girl up into her arms. Inhaling deeply, realising how much she had missed her smell.

“Wow, Leesh, what if the neighbours see?”

Alycia pulled her head back to gaze into Emilia’s eyes. Alycia smiled warmly and chanted, “I don’t care who sees, I love you and that’s all that matters” before crashing her lips into Emilia’s, almost bowling her over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this story came about because I read a quote that Alycia has a “serious girl crush on Emilia Clarke.” I have always been a Lexa fan, but I was very late to the party on Game of Thrones. A friend convinced me to watch it and even leant me the DVDs. I started watching it in November last year, and managed to binge watch the whole thing over the Christmas break! My girlfriend wasn’t happy, as she really doesn’t like these sorts of shows. After watching S06E09, it was official, I would follow Daenerys into battle any day of the week, with or without dragons! I did what any normal gay girl crushing on a celebrity would do, I searched Emilia’s name on Afterellen! That’s when I came across the quote from Alycia. I had never written any kind of story before, so I apologies if it’s rough around the edges! (If at first you don’t succeed, laugh until you do!) I aim to try and develop my writing skills.
> 
> For the record, I am aware I got Alycia’s eye colour wrong and I am sorry about that. Trying to find a decent pic of her eyes was not easy, her eyes seem to change colour depending on the angle of the shot and the colours around her at the time. I’m now thinking they are mostly light blue/grey with flicks of light brown towards the centre, and this reads as green from far away so that’s why people think they are green? Not sure…. I only realised this half way through writing this so just decided to stick with green as having both girls with a dual eye colour thing going on would be way too confusing! I’m also kicking myself for not mentioning that Alycia wears glasses. Missed opportunity for extra cuteness, but anyway! I may pick this story up again in the future, but for now I am happy leaving it here. Happy for any pairing suggestions or comments. Also, I came across this video recently which I found quite moving:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYYqHM4ABkw
> 
> In the words of our leader, be kind to one another.  
> xx


End file.
